


You know?

by Theslymistress



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FugakuSasu, Incest, M/M, MenmaMina, MenmaNeji, NaruMenma, NaruMina - Freeform, NaruMinaMenma, NaruSasu - Freeform, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslymistress/pseuds/Theslymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Menma are twin brothers who both have a thing for their father Minato, but what happens when they find out dad has the same feelings he's been trying to ignore? NaruMina, MenMina, NaruMinaMen, NaruMen (Also NaruSasu & MenNeji)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Was it wrong?

Was it wrong? Was it wrong to lie on your bed and imagine your father giving you a blow job in the sluttiest outfit one could think of? Was it wrong to think of him taking his nice slow time on your cock, as he bobbed his head back and forth making sure to milk every moment? The dance of his movements sending sweet sensations up your spine and you want to open your mouth to scream, but you have to be dangerously quiet because the only thing that separates you from your brother in the next room is a door and a very thin wall. You father would tell you how big and good you are between worn out breaths and he’d leave you breathless every time he came up for air. Then, taking charge, you’d force his head down on your cock making sure to make him gag.

That was it...Menma climaxed.

Was it wrong to think you dad doing such naughty things? Menma couldn’t answer the question, but he enjoyed every second of his dirty thoughts. He had begun having these dirty thoughts about his dad since he was ten. He couldn’t get over them, and he didn’t want to. He just assumed they’d go away, but every time his dad comes down the stairs without a shirt or when Menma see’s his ass in those basketball shorts he wears, he’s completely sucked back in.

He laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. It felt like the first day of school all over again. They had gotten Monday off for Labor Day and now they were back to school. Menma had enjoyed his labor day as he had spent it with his father and twin brother Naruto.

Yep, he was a twin, but they weren’t the type to follow each other everywhere or the type to dress alike. He had his set of friends and Menma had his. Naruto was more athletic than he was, but somehow Menma was more popular. Although Menma did play tennis, Naruto played soccer, baseball, and basketball. He was a triple threat. Menma was more gifted in his studies. The kids would kill just to sit at lunch with him, and they would die if/when Menma decided to give them the time of day. The girls battled each other to see who would get Menma first, but Menma liked the guys.

He had come out when he was thirteen when he was caught kissing Sasuke in the bathroom by Minato. Sasuke of course was his best friend, and they still are very close, due to their similar ways of thinking. They both hated the same people, but they didn’t work out as a couple. Menma had begun to date Neji Hyuuga, who was on the tennis team with him.

Menma walked out of his room to get into the shower, but his brother had already filled the spot in the bathroom. “Naruto!” Menma knocked. Menma usually got up ten minutes earlier than Naruto to beat him to the shower, but it seemed that Naruto won this round; due to the fact that Menma was busy having a tribute to his father.

“What?” Naruto yelled from in the bathroom. Naruto grunted and let go of his penis. He was about to jack off, but he couldn’t because Menma was knocking on the damn door.

“What the hell are you doing? You know I like to get in the shower first.” Menma yelled through the door and Naruto sighed as the shower drained most of his words out. Naruto heard pieces of it and pieced it together.

“Shut the fuck up.” Naruto said. “I’m here and there’s nothing you can do about it. You snooze, you loose.” Naruto blocked his brother out completely and grabbed his dick. He was in an entirely different fantasy. He was busy thinking about Sasuke, Menma’s best friend. Naruto knew it was naughty because his brother had dated Sasuke for a while, but Naruto couldn’t help but fine the guy attractive. His hair, eyes, lips, mouth, skin, and let him not forget that smile. When Sasuke decided to smile, Naruto world melted. He had only gotten to see it one time, and that was when Naruto fell into his pool.

Naruto groaned as he imagined Sasuke with a mouth full of cock and came all through the shower.

Fifteen minutes later he was out and getting his clothes ready.

“Damn.” Menma groaned. “Took you long enough.”

“Sorry.” Naruto smiled his closed eyed smile and chuckled as he scratched his head. “I was busy, trying to get myself clean.”

“I hope you weren’t jerking off in the shower again.” Menma didn’t keep his towels in the tub because last time their was a foreign white substance on it.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Because if I wanted sex I could have sex.” Naruto lied. He secretly hoped all the evidence had washed away. Naruto walked into his room to get dressed and there in his room was his father. He was gathering laundry.

“Sorry.” Minato said and exited the room once he saw Naruto.

“Don’t sweat it.” Naruto said. “But dad.” Minato turned around at the door. Naruto was dripping wet and he knew he needed to dry off but he admired his father quickly. The shorts he was wearing were new, and he could see how they hugged his legs and body. Naruto admired his father. “Never mind.” Naruto said once he was done.

“Alright.” Minato turned to exit and Naruto got a sneak peek at his ass. He sighed to himself…  _ Damn...why couldn’t I have seen you before my shower… _

Naruto didn’t like the feeling he had about his dad. Was it wrong? Naruto had liked other guys but Minato had it going on. He had a nice smile and a great set of ass cheeks. That was a hard combination to find, until he found Sasuke of course. Sasuke had kept him from thinking about these naughty thoughts until he saw those new shorts, that was. It should be illegal for him to wear the things he does. Naruto felt like Minato was teasing him, and he wanted to throw Minato on the bed and tease the hell out him.

Naruto slapped himself.  _ He’s your father? Incest is wrong? No sex with dad...but I can’t stop thinking about him…. _

(BREAK)

Was it wrong to imagine your son coming down to the kitchen and taking a swig of orange juice from the carton. Then while you made breakfast he’d come over and push you against the counter and rub his dick long and hard against the back of your shorts. You’d want to scream but not in fear but from the pleasure it gave you. From the pleasure that you would get from your son being so dominate. Was it wrong to moan long and hard because the only thing that separated his hard on from your ass was the thin fabric of his and your clothes. You cursed the clothes you were wearing because you wanted to be close. You wanted to be so damn close that you can’t take it the way he’s hitting your ass nice and hard. Then came temptation, and the idea of being caught. You almost can’t take it until another thought forms...

Was it wrong to imagine the other son coming down stairs and joining in on the activity. The thrill of having both of them grind on you and how you wanted to scream because one had their hands down your pants and the other had their hand in your mouth. So you do what you know best. You suck on his fingers long and hard and grind onto your son’s hard on. You want release so bad and you’ll do anything for it...Minato wanted release.

Minato frowned that his imagination was not his reality. He was in front of the stove making pancakes and he flipped the quickly before they got too brown on one side.

He couldn’t shake the feeling he had. The feeling that he wanted to have his sons do nasty thing to him, while he could do nothing but scream and moan. He hated himself for this, but this only started about a year ago. As a parent your kids grow up so fast. They’re running around and crawling and all of a sudden they're a little taller than you and they grow into their own. It was only a year ago, on Naruto and Menma birthday that Minato began to get this feeling, and these thoughts.

“Hey dad.” Naruto said as he entered the kitchen. He walked into the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. He was about to drink from the carton.

“Naruto, don’t drink from the carton please.” Minato always had to be their mother since Kushina had died while giving birth. He was sad when she died and it was hard to look at his kids. They reminded him of her, especially Naruto with his loud personality and when he mutters the words you know.

“Why not?” Naruto groaned. “There’s only a little left?”

“Because you should get a glass like a normal person.” Minato said. Naruto rolled his eyes but complied.

Naruto grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured the rest of the orange juice out of the container. He took the glass and sat at the counter. He watched his dad, and Naruto didn’t want to and/or couldn’t take his perverted eyes off of his father. There was something so sensual about his movements.

Naruto pulled out his phone and pretended to be interested in a game, but he looked up from time to time to watch his dad move. “What are you making?” Naruto inquired as he finished the pattern for the game.

“Pancakes, eggs, and sausage.” Minato turned around and sat his plate in front of Naruto. He was delighted when he saw a smile cross his son’s face as he dug into his food. It took Minato a long time to perfect breakfast. Naruto, although, at anything, while Menma was a picky eater. He would not think twice before saying he disliked something.  

“Idiot...next time don’t take so long in the shower.” Menma took a seat at the counter.

“Glad to see your down.” Minato prepared his plate and put it in front of him. “I’m going to change for work. You two behave.” Minato worked at a dentist.

“Alright.” Menma and Naruto said through cucks of food. Sometimes, Menma and Naruto would get into screaming matches, which annoyed Minato, especially when the neighbors call to see if everything's all right.

“So how is Sasuke?” Naruto asked scratching his head.

“Fine.” Minato rubbed his black hair, which use to be blonde. He had dyed it to be different from Naruto. He didn’t want everyone always saying you two look alike, he got that a lot less with black hair. It also allowed him to an individual instead of a twin. “Why?”

“Just asking. I haven’t seen him in awhile, and he usually comes over.” Naruto said.

“Well he’s been busy studying, which you should try.”  Menma got up and went to grab a glass for some orange juice. “What happened to the orange juice?”

“I drank the rest of it.” Naruto said and poured the rest down his throat. “It was fuckin’ excellent too.”

“I hate you.” Menma said through gritted teeth. “You know I like a glass of orange juice in the morning.”

“Why don’t you get some before you go to school.” Naruto suggested as he got up to dispose of his tray. “You pass about thirty gas stations on your way there.”

“Whatever.” Menma rolled his eyes. “What time to do you work today?”

“I go in at four.” Naruto worked at Tenzo, a clothing store. “You?”

“Five.” Menma worked in the same clothing store. Menma didn’t want to do everything together, but he actually liked having someone at work he knew. “I get off at eleven when do you?”

“Ten.” Naruto said. “Sasuke work today?” Menma had gotten Sasuke in at the vitamins shop.

“Yep.” Menma said. “Same time you do.” The clothing closed at ten, but the boss liked to have them stay behind and clean up the place.

After breakfast Naruto and Menma headed to school. Naruto drove, which Menma hated. Naruto was not a careful driver. He liked to go fast in school zones and switch lanes without the proper signal. Menma wondered how the hell did he pass his test?

When they finally made it to school the day was filled with annoying and irritating assignments, and for Naruto it was spent talking to his classmates and ignoring the teacher. When lunch came Naruto sat with his friends Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Lee.

“Your brother is super hot.” Sakura said.

“I know.” Ino said.

“I told you he was gay.” Naruto stated. He didn’t like that his friends liked Menma so much. He looked across the cafeteria and saw his brother sitting with his friends Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata, and his boyfriend Neji.

“Well maybe I could turn him out.” Sakura suggested.

“Yeah, maybe he needs the right kind of guy.” Ino added her two cents.

“I don’t think being gay works like that.” Kiba said. “It’s either you are gay or you’re not. I don’t think you can just turn people out?”

“Well I think you can.” Sakura said.

“Shut up.” Naruto frowned. “He doesn’t like women, so let it go.”

“Still like Sasuke?” Chouji asked.

“You like Sasuke?” Sakura covered her mouth. Sakura and Ino used to like Sasuke until Naruto told them he was gay too, but their like for Menma never went away. They believe he was bi-sexual. Menma did date a girl in middle school.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Ino asked.

The table knew Naruto was gay, but they didn’t know he liked Sasuke, except for Shikamaru and Chouji.

“WOW.” Lee looked like his head could fall off. “I didn’t know you liked Sas…” Naruto covered Lee’s mouth. He talked too loudly.

“Okay...I have the slightest crush on him.” Naruto looked down at his tray. He also liked someone else, but he couldn’t tell anyone who that person was. Because it was wrong. He couldn’t like his father. He wondered was there someone out there who felt the way he did? He sighed. He liked Sasuke, but not as much as he liked Minato. And was it wrong? Yes, it was.

 


	2. Have you ever wanted something so badly?

Have you ever wanted something so badly? You wanted it so badly it almost took over your life. You wanted to stop it but it just kept eating away at you. You have holes in your skin now, but it just kept eating at you. It wouldn’t stop until you gave into it, until you gave into the thrill. You knew it was so bad, but you couldn’t take it. The thought haunted you day at night and when you start not to think about it, it comes back harder and stronger than ever. Have you ever had feeling, well Minato did, and he just couldn’t stop thinking these horrid thoughts.

He should be focusing on the teeth of his patients, not the mouths of his sons.

“No cavities?” Minato said as he slid his cheer back. “You just need to floss more.” Minato discarded his gloves in the trash. “You’re all set, after Samui gets you a bag.” Minato went into his office. He was so ready to go home. He just couldn’t take it today. Still, it was only twelve o’clock so it was time for his lunch break.

He grabbed his bag and decided to have lunch at a little sandwich shop up the street. When he got there he grabbed a chicken Panini. He got an iced tea and took a seat alone. He wished the day could be over, all he could think about was his son's, which was wrong. Maybe he was enamored with the facts that he couldn’t have them in the way he wanted. The way he would have them, is deep inside him banging his prostate until he couldn’t breathe.

“Hey.” Minato jumped out of his thoughts and there in front of him was Kakashi, and old friend of Minato. He used to come get dental work from him, until he moved out of town.

“Hello, been awhile.” Minato said.

“Mind if I?” Kakashi gestured to the empty seat across from him. Minato nodded as Kakashi took the seat across from him. Minato began to nibble on sandwich slowly; he didn’t want to go back to that office. He didn’t want to look into another person’s mouth.

“So how have you been?” Minato asked Kakashi. Kakashi seemed to have gotten a grilled chicken salad and lemonade. It was an interesting combination indeed.

“Okay.” Kakashi shared. “I’ve gotten married too.”

“To whom?” Minato asked.

“Oh um...you remember Yamato.” Kakashi scratched his head. Minato remembered Yamato; he was a businessman who loved nature. He would always talk about it when Minato would be filling his cavity or even just giving him a check up.

Minato nodded.

“Yeah me and him got married last fall. We tried to send an invitation, but...I guess didn’t get to your address.” Kakashi said. Minato thought about it, he didn’t think he received an invitation from him.

“Oh no. I’m sorry. I didn’t. If I did I would’ve come.” Minato frowned as he wondered was he invited.

“No, it’s fine if you didn’t want to come to a gay wedding?” Kakashi joked.

“Ha.” Minato laughed. “You know I would never think like that. One of my sons are gay.” Minato wasn’t too sure about Naruto, as he never caught Naruto kissing a boy or girl in the bathroom. Minato never knew if he had gotten word of Naruto kissing anyone. Did Naruto even date?

“I was joking.” Kakashi smiled his sly smile.

“I know.” Minato smiled. “So...tell me your address. I want to send you a wedding gift.”

“It was almost a year ago.” Kakashi stated.

“Well think of it as an anniversary gift.” Minato took out his phone to get Kakashi’s number and address.

(BREAK)

Naruto found work to be boring, although the best thing was staring at Sasuke all day. He seemed like he was over it as he folded the jeans and hung up the shirts. He had said hello to Naruto, but Naruto hadn’t gotten the chance to talk to him again.

Naruto frowned as his brother walked over to Sasuke and they began to talk about something Naruto couldn’t here. Naruto continued to do his job and said nothing. As the moments went by he thought of ways he could attract attention to himself. Naruto was a little bit of an attentions whore, but he preferred the term thrill seeker.

Naruto decided to just go up and speak to Sasuke. He would just take this opportunity to join in on his brother and Sasuke’s conversation. Naruto walked up to the and smiled.

“So what are you guys talking about?” He asked. “I just finished folding clothes and thought maybe I’d come over and talk to you guys?”

“Well...I wasn’t walking about much.” Sasuke stated as he gave Naruto an up and down look. “So how are you Naruto?”

“I’ve been cool, you know, just chilling over in my corner of the store.” Naruto said.  

“Naruto I swear you are so embarrassing.” Menma frowned. Naruto just couldn’t help but embarrassing himself in front of Sasuke. Granted, Naruto had done that multiple times, but this time they all worked together. Menma twin was a annoying; at least he thought so.

“Your brother and I were talking about whether or not he should take Neji to the carnival this weekend.” Sasuke smirked. “I wanted to go, but I have no one to go with. I could tag along with my brother and his friends, but I’d rather not be the odd person in the group.”

“Well just go with Neji and Menma.” Naruto suggested.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Couldn’t this idiot see that Sasuke was asking him to go with him. Then that way he and Menma could double date, and he wouldn’t be a third wheel. Also it might give him something to do.

“Maybe Sasuke doesn’t want to go alone.” Menma said. Menma had told Sasuke that Naruto could probably take him. Menma knew Naruto liked Sasuke, and it was pretty obvious. Especially when he found out Sasuke and Menma were dating for a while, He seemed like he was crushed.

“Oh so you need a date?” Naruto asked.

“No.” Sasuke retorted sarcastically. Sasuke wondered why Naruto had to be so stupid.  _ Just ask me out already, you idiot. _

“Oh well if you want someone to go with you, I’m free.” Naruto chuckled.  _ And ready to fuck, if you want... _ Naruto wanted to say the last part, but thought better not to say it aloud. “How about me and Menma come pick you up after he picks up Neji.”

“Wow Naruto, you think fast.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “So I guess it’s a date.”

“A date?” Naruto thought about it in his mind. He was going out with Sasuke? He was finally going somewhere. He could’ve been struck by lightning, but it still wouldn’t bring him off of this high he was feeling. He and Sasuke were going on a date? He was going to make it worth Sasuke’s wild.

“Naruto, we’re not dating or anything. We’re just going out as friends.” Sasuke tried to clarify. He didn’t want Naruto sexually, although he did look like Menma. There still was something about Naruto that made him a little different from Menma. He had a happier attitude, but...Sasuke just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Okay.” Naruto was scheming in his mind.  _ How the hell am I going to turn this into a date...I hope we’re kissing afterwards. I can’t wait to taste those lips. The things I’ll do to those soft plump lips. _

Menma stood watching his brother gaze into Sasuke’s eyes. Menma could laugh right then and there. Naruto liked Sasuke and Sasuke was just as oblivious to his feelings. Menma couldn't help but chuckle.

“What’s funny?” Sasuke asked.

“Nothing.”  Menma frowned and turned back his work. Menma couldn’t wait to go home. He was tired of working and he hadn’t seen his dad all day. The last Menma saw of his dad was this morning and still he missed him. Menma can’t control this urge to fuck his dad. He can’t control the urge of looking at his ass when he turned around or going into the bathroom while he was in the shower.  _ I’m going to get close to dad tonight, believe it. Damn, I’m starting to sound like Naruto. _

(BREAK)

After a long day Menma headed home. Naruto had gotten off earlier than him, so he was there when Menma pulled up. Menma walked in the house and saw that dad had made tacos. Menma made some good taco. Menma wasted no time making himself a plate. Dad was probably sleeping. Menma finished his plate and headed over to the living room.

He looked to see dad and Naruto on the couch watching a movie.

“Menma.” Minato said. “Come on down.” Menma went down and grabbed the seat on the other side of Minato. There were two other coaches, but everyone liked where they were at.

“What are you guys watching?” Menma asked. The movie on the screen looked like a horror flick.

“A new alien killing movie.” Naruto said. Naruto had grown out of his fear for scary movies. Menma would scare the shit out of him sometimes; telling him the axe murder was real. Naruto would have nightmares and Menma would scare him out of his sleep. Menma sighed; those were the good days.

“I hate aliens.” Minato was also scared of alien movies, which was a weird one. “Naruto forced me to watch this.”

“Well you both better not try and sleep with me.” Menma chuckled.

“I’m not a baby anymore.” Naruto frowned.

As people got murder and a woman was running from the aliens, Naruto felt something weird. Minato had grabbed his arms and leaned into it. Minato was trying not to look at the screen, but Minato’s thigh was resting against Naruto’s. It was too much and Naruto felt his temperature rise. He felt his cock harden, and he could feel his nipples doing the same. As Minato tugged on his shirt, it ran over his sensitive nipples making Naruto even harder.

Naruto wondered why on earth did his dad have to be so fuckin’ hot. Why did his dad have to have that smile and that nice ass. If Naruto didn’t have home training he would definitely push Minato on that couch and fuck the shit out of him.  _ Damn you dad...you don’t know what the hell you do to me. _

Naruto reached down and grabbed his aching cock. There was no way in hell it was going to down, and it was dark enough so he stroked it. He went nice and slow and let out a couple of grunts. It went well with the movie, so it looked like he was shocked about what was happening on screen.

Naruto was really in his own world thinking about what if he walked in on Minato fucking himself with a dildo. The blush that would cross his cheeks as he looked over to Naruto. Naruto would have an evil grin and laugh. He would yell at Minato “Fuck yourself you little slut.”

Naruto tried not to move much because his dad was leaning on him. If Naruto made on false move, his dad would know he was jacking off.

Naruto sighed. He had to get up and go the restroom. He couldn’t help it. He needed to moan so badly.

He got up quickly and went to the bathroom, and Minato fell on the couch. Menma helped him back up.

“What was wrong with him?” Minato asked.

“Maybe he had to piss.” Menma said. Minato leaned on Menma this time. Minato couldn’t help himself. He wanted to be a good father, but this movie was scary and his sons were so fuckin’ hot. Minato placed his head on Menma shoulder.

Menma could feel his cock heating up.  _ Damn...Dad you are so fuckin’ hot! _

In the bathroom, Naruto was grabbing his cock and jerking it long and hard. ‘Fuck yourself Minato! You dirty slut.’ He would scream at his father, who was now taking the entire dildo and licking his lips watching Naruto jerk his dick. ‘You like fuckin’ yourself?’

‘Yes.” Minato would sigh as the dildo rubs against his prostate. Minato would let out a long sigh, which was so soft it echoed and rang in Naruto’s ears. Too sexy it made Naruto dick vibrate in pleasure.

Naruto played with his head a little. He can’t stand how sexy his dad looks on the bed with a fake dick in his ass. The way his hips are moving like the greedy little sluts Naruto needs him to be. He takes the entire length and Naruto assaults his father with degrading words. Naruto enjoyed using dirty words in his fantasy.

Minato came and he lets out the most sensual moan as he twists his nipples. He then crawls to the edge of the bed and takes Naruto’s entire length in his mouth. Naruto can’t stand how good this fantasy is. He licks his fingers and spits into his hand. He jerks his cock and it slides all over his slippery hands, making his orgasm come quicker and harder.

‘Such that dick!’ Naruto moaned. He’s so close and he can feel it. He moans and looks down to see Minato ass is in the air. And there it is, the dildo still deep in his ass. Naruto can’t take it anymore.

‘You greedy slut.’ Naruto sighs as he came everywhere. His cum missing the toilet and going all over the seat, but in his fantasy his cum made it right into Minato’s mouth.

Naruto falls to his knees. Best fantasy ever.

(BREAK)

After the movie was over, Naruto headed straight to bed. He couldn’t think straight. The fantasy he just had in the bathroom was too much for him to take. The feelings were coming back. He can’t stand how he likes to think of his own dad in those positions. He can’t help it. He liked thinking of his dad being a cock-loving slut. It’s his fantasy and in his fantasies he liked to degrade his dad.

He also liked to degrade Sasuke.

He had a thought. What if he could degrade them both? A threesome with Menma and Sasuke, where they both act like whores.

Naruto was hard again.

_ Damn my dirty mind. _

(BREAK)

All Menma could do was lie in the bed and look up at the ceiling. He didn’t want to do anything but think about his dad. They had snuggled during the movie, but Menma wanted more. He had jerked off, but he still craved more. Maybe he could go into his father’s room and talk to him.

Maybe he could sleep with him.

Menma got up and walked over to his door. He smirked as he left the room. He bumped into someone in the dark hallway and it made him jump back.

“Watch where you’re going.” Naruto said. Naruto walked back into his room and closed the door.

Menma rolled his eyes and continued to his dad’s room. He closed the door behind him and tapped his dad. “Dad. I can’t sleep. I think it was the movie. Those aliens are horrible. Can I sleep here?” Menma asked his father.

“Sure.” Minato moved over and let him rest on the end of the bed.

Menma got in the bed, and it was so comfortable. Menma laid on his back, and moved his body over enough so that he could feel his dad’s ass and legs on his body. Menma closed his eyes. This was so good.

Minato sighed as he looked off the bed. He couldn’t stand this feeling. He wanted more contact than he was giving.

Did he want something that was wrong to have? Yes he did. He couldn't take it. He could smell Menma, and he smelled like body spray and fresh. It smelt so good, and Menma couldn’t control these feelings that were leaking out.

Menma couldn’t stand the lack of contact either so he did what anyone else would have done. He rolled over slowly and wrapped his arm around his dad. He spooned him.

Minato was shocked, but there was no way in hell he was going to stop him. He could feel Menma’s cock against his ass, and it was the best feeling in the world. If he had to piss, he would hold it till the morning. This hold was good to try and escape from.

And was it wrong? They both knew it was but the WANTED it so badly.

 


	3. How does it feel?

How does it feel? How does it feel to be wrapped up in your son's strong arms. You can't help but inhale his scent. Damn...how wonderful. His body is amazing and it excites you as his breaths lightly tickles the back your neck. You let out a merciful sighs as the manhood in your pants began to stand at attention. It begs you to escape. You wonder why the hell is he doing this? You know you should stop it, but who is he really hurting. If anything he's making your day. So he close you eyes and you go to sleep….

Until you feel something slam right against your ass. It's his cock. You lick you dry lips. You've been waiting for this for so long. You've been begging and hoping this would happen. Well it's happening. So what should you do. You do what you know best. You grind against that cock. Damn...He's so hard.

Minato can't believe what a slut he acted like last night. He did have the best sleep he ever had, which to him is the best gift life can give. Menma must have started working out because he's pretty strong. He has abs too…

What the hell is the matter with him? He shouldn't be crushing on his own son. What had he become? What the hell? Should he see someone?

Minato works his way out of Menma's grip who makes moaning sounds as he turns over. Minato sighs as he goes into the bathroom. He's still hard as hell, so he has to take care of it right? Minato gets into the shower, and as the warm water comes down he begins to touch himself.

In his mind he has a twisted dark fantasy. He thinks of what should've happened that night. Menma should've got naked and fucked him like the slut his father was. Minato can't help it. He's jerking his manhood faster and faster.

"Oh dad...you're ass is so good." Menma bags into Minato's prostate.

Something takes over Minato and he's on the ground, all fours, pushing his fingers into his ass. He grabs his manhood as he lightly moans Menma's name.

"What do we have here." Naruto walks in. Minato is one all fours getting fucked silly by Menma. "Dad you're a little slut." 'Naruto takes out his aching manhood and adds it Minato wet mouth. Minato sighs as he takes the cock in his mouth. The taste of salty makes his manhood ge harder than ever before. Naruto's fat cock fills up his hungry mouth.

"Damn you Naruto." Minato moans as he feels his release coming. His fingers bang against his prostate causing him to make hushed sighs that can help but enjoy. "Menma...Naru...to…"

Menma fills Minato's ass full of hot cum. Menma damn...I can't uhhhh….

They switch positions and now Naruto has tongue deep in Minato hole. It's been so long since Minato had a tongue up his ass and he's enjoying every single moment of this.

"Yes..I love both of you.." Minato takes a breath.

"Shut up." Menma shoves his dick down Minato's throat making Minato gag. Damn Naruto….Minato sighs like a little bitch as Naruto makes his whole body shake as he shoves in without warning. Menma is riding every thrust out making muffled noises as he sucks Naruto's manhood.

"Ahhh…" Minato moans.

"Hey Dad...you okay." Menma opens the shower door and on the floor is his dad with his fingers in his ass. Minato looks to him like a deer in headlights. Menma licks his lips. What a sight for sore eyes. They cuddled last night, and he was listening to some muffled moans coming from the shower, but he never thought he'd find this.

"Get out!" Minato yells, as his skin turns a deep red. He was caught and he still hasn't the nerve to remove the fingers from his ass.

"Sorry." Menma doesn't move instead he touches his package lightly. He likes the blush that coming across his face. Damn dad I never thought you could be so hot. His rubs lightly over his package.

"Menma...Please leave." Minato is on the floor and the water is coming across his body.

Menma gives Minato a dirty look. "Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing. I'm naked and you shouldn't see your dad like this."

Menma rubs his extra hard cock and he get yet another sensation. "Oh it's only natural."

Menma removes his hand from his ass and looks to Menma with puppy dog eyes. Menma wants to snap a picture of this moment. He wants it to be forever. He wants proof that Minato Namikaze is a slut, and he wants to look at it every day. His father on all fours with a hard dick and finger deep in his own ass. What more can he ask for? Maybe to join in on the fan.

"Okay." Menma takes one more look at his father in this position. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Why can't you just leave like I asked." Minato sighs. "Please Menma."

"Say it in a higher pitched voice." Menma licks his lips. "With a moan on the end."

Minato doesn't know why, but this is turning him own so quickly. His cock is throbbing with life and he can feel his ass begging for attention. "Menma I don't want to. Just obey me."

"Hey what's going on?" Naruto walks into the bathroom and he's looking at what Menma's looking at. There in front of his eighteen year old eyes is his father bent over on all fours. He's red and Naruto can feel his body heat up. What the hell? Damn, this is looking so right.

"Naruto get your brother out of here." Minato looks down not wanting to look his sons in the eye.

Naruto is smirking. My dad is a shameful slut. This is better than anything Naruto could've imagined. This is so much better than Menma could of envision. Both of their mouths are watering and their manhoods are ready to come out of their underpants. Why was their father so damn hot?

Naruto takes one more look. "Come on. Menma." Naruto feels a little bad for his dad. "What happened." Naruto asks as he drags Menma out of the bathroom. Menma shrugs. "You know what happened? And what did you do to dad?"

"Nothing." Menma sighs. "I was just talking to him or whatever and he was in the shower touching himself." Menma walks away from Naruto, Naruto catches a glimpse of Menma's package. Is he hard too?

Naruto goes back into his room, and he looks at the clock. He has a good hour of sleep left so he goes in bed and closes his eyes, although it's hard to sleep when his cock is aching. He decides not to touch it and fight his desires. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep but even in his dreams he isn't safe from the fantasy.

I need to talk to Menma? Was he crushing on Minato too?

(BREAK)

The sad thing about walking in on your father in a compromising position is that he doesn't talk to you at all. When he gives Menma and Naruto money he looks away. He can't bare to look them in their eyes, still Menma wouldn't change a thing about what happened. He would look and give his dad that knowing smirk all day long. He can't get the image out of his head and everytime he tried it made him hard all over again.

It has been a few days since the incident and Naruto has been trying to talk to him, for whatever reason. Still Menma doesn't want to apologize. His dad is so hot and that was no accident. Menma felt he was supposed to see that. All this time Menma had been looking other places when he should've been went into the bathroom and pulled back the curtains. Who knew that he would find something out of this world.

"So are you excited for the carnival?" Menma asks Neji. Menma isn't all that excited, but he didn't care. He had saw his dad in a position he will never forget.

"I think so." Neji says. Neji is never really interested in anything fun. Fun for him was doing lots and lots of studying. Menma can get bored with Neji, but Neji does have a bit of freaky side. The guy can give and hand and a blow job, which Menma thinks is damn near impressive. Neji is probably the only other person that can turn Menma on besides his father. The only thing is that Neji doesn't want to have anal sex yet. He thinks they should wait a while. He wants commitment.

Menma wants to put it in him so bad. Neji is just being an asshole.

"I hear it's suppose to rain tonight and if it does I'm not going." Neji takes a bite out of his sandwich. "I won't stand in the rain and catch cold."

"There you go always sucking the fun out of everything." Menma scratched his black hair.

"I don't suck the fun out of anything." Neji said. "I only try to stay alive. It's foolish to die at such a young age, don't cha think?"

"Hmmm…" Menma shrugged.

"Anyways…" Neji frowned. "I think it would be nice at the carnival...I mean getting on rides."

"Yep." Menma said. "I think I want to try the spinning thing you stand in."

"Well maybe afterwards I might let you take me for a ride." Neji smiled.

"Oh." Menma said. "Be careful Neji. I might not be the type to slow down for anyone."

"I'm fine with that." Neji smirked.

Menma feels himself getting turned. First he saw his dad necked and now his own boyfriend wants to have sex with him finally. Things are starting to look up and it made Menma one happy camper.

(BREAK)

The carnival is filled with people talking and walking. Naruto can't even think of what he wanted to do next once they got off the spinning thing. Naruto was glad he hadn't ate. Although he did feel a little guilty. His dad couldn't even look at them when he came from work. He gave them some extra money by setting it on the counter. He didn't say one word. Naruto felt bad for his dad, even though the visual was hot as fuck. His dad on all fours like the slut Naruto thought he should be. Naruto would had given anything to see the visual again, and that made him feel guilty as hell.

"So Naruto you want to ride on the ferris wheel?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto nods. He is happy to be here with Sasuke, who was sexy as fuck. Sasuke has a nice body and in the black jeans he wearing Naruto can't keep his eyes off his ass. Naruto follows Sasuke to the ferris wheel and his brother and Neji follow behind them casually talking about whatever.

There's the other problem. Naruto and his brother. Naruto wonders is Menma having the same feelings as he is for Minato. Why was he hard? Why didn't he close the door? Naruto has a lot of questions about the time to ask them has not come yet. Another thing that's been bothersome is the dreams he's been having.

Naruto has been having sex dreams involving Menma, which have been pretty graphic. Naruto can hear the sounds Menma makes everytime he enters him nice and slow making that long deep sigh. Oh...Naruto...hmmmm….

Naruto composes himself as they stand in line to get on the wheel.

"I hate carnivals." Sasuke sighs. "I thought they might be different this time, but not really."

"Well...maybe it's because you don't give them a chance." Naruto feels raindrops drip on his back. Damn, it's about to rain.

"I tried and that bear you won me was nice." Sasuke frowns. "No one has ever won me anything. So thanks for that, Naruto."

"No problem." Naruto blushed slightly as the rain came down harder.

"See I told you." Neji frowned.

"You guys want to go back to my place and watch a movie?" Menma suggested. "We can get pizza."

"Sure." Sasuke said.

(BREAK)

Minato just couldn't get over what happened in the bathtub. He had been caught by his sons fingering himself. Although the sin felt so good and the lust felt so good, Minato was embarrassed. Even the word embarrasses is an understatement. Minato feels like the biggest loser and his sons won't respect him. Who going to respect a dad that like to fuck himself. Minato sighs.

He hasn't been talking to them because he can't look them in the eye. He can barely talk to them. He hasn't made breakfast or cooked. He's a horrible person and they should lock him up.

What the is the matter with Menma? He just stood there and watch him with his eyes glued on him. He made Minato feel like a freak, although the darkest part of him wanted to put on a show. He cursed himself for thinking what if it had went differently and his boys joined him in the water. That would be one hell of a party.

Minato finishes making himself a sandwich and prepares to go up to his room and watch TV until he falls into a deep sleep.

The door burst open and Minato can hear his sons and other people coming in. He wonders what are they doing back so early. Maybe because it was raining?

"Hey! Dad." Naruto says. Minato eyes run up and down Naruto's body. If he was one to judge, then he would say Naruto one of the best bodies he's ever seen. His shirt clings to his abs and his pants are loose, but they still compliment his figure. He also has the best ass ever. Damn, his son is fine.

"Hey." Minato smiles.

"Dad is it alright if Sasuke and Neji come in to watch a movie?" Menma asks. Menma cleans up really nicely and his sexy black hair made Minato want to yank it out as Menma fucks him for dear life.

"Sure." Minato smiles. So he's bringing those two in? Minato doesn't want to see Neji, his son's boyfriend. He makes him a little angry. Neji is a nice looking boy, but come on he's no Minato. He has long brown hair and silver eyes and he had a nice body. Still Minato has all that and more, not to mention Minato's ass is pretty great.

Then there's Sasuke. Who Minato has to admit is very pretty. He's cute, but still not cuter than him.

"Cool." Menma winks at Minato. Minato blushes knowing he's talking about what happened in bathroom a few days earlier.

"Alright. I'll be upstairs." Minato says. On his way upstairs he see's Menma grab onto Neji and he can't help but feel upset. Then he sees Sasuke and Naruto getting all comfortable. He frowns. No one is going to take Menma and Naruto away from him. Wait...what is he thinking? He's their dad, not their lover. They don't like him the way he likes them.

Minato heads up the stairs and tries not to think about it. He hopes it shall pass.

How does it feel? It's painful yet he can't stop. He needs Naruto and Menma. He wants to be more than what they are. Still the question that kept lingering in Minato's mind was Was it wrong? Yes! Yes it was.


	4. Was it right to be jealous?

Is it right to be jealous? Okay so temptation is a bitch right? It is. It's fuckin' ridiculous. When your son is downstairs with two boys they're all laid up together on the couch with their hand intertwined. Now you're pissed. What the hell is the matter with him? Did they not see that you could do it so much better. You could be sitting on their lap and giving them the best lapdance they ever had, but no! They'd rather go for another eighteen year olds, with sexy bodies and fresh creamy skin.

You're pretty too. You're forty, but who cares. You're sexy as hell. These are the best years of your life. You're successful and you're hot. You look better than both of them. Sasuke and Neji are fives compared to you, so what is their problem. What is the matter with them? You're available and ready to get fucked? C'mon. They notice. They see those sexy shorts you wear and the...the...You're fuckin' hot. WHY ARE YOUR KIDS SO CLUELESS?

So...Yes you should be jealous. Those boys had something that he would never have. They had youth and they weren't Naruto and Menma's father.

So now you have to show them that you're not clueless. ;)

Minato groaned as he watched TV, as he tried to get his mind away from the distant laughter from downstairs. There he he-s and ha ha's were annoying. They shouldn't be down there having a good time without him. Maybe he needed a life? That's the problem. Maybe he needed something to do?

He didn't have a thing going for him at the moment. There was work and then there was coming home. Of course he wanted his sons to greet him in the nude, but that wouldn't happen anytime soon. He was bored with his life. He should get out there and maybe find him a boy or someone to have sex with. He hadn't had real sex in three years. The last time was with some hot dental patient. He turned Minato into his whore.

Minato had always had feelings for guys, but he never explored those feelings until after Kushina passed.

Minato leaned back and stuff some popcorn in his mouth. Maybe he should get some friends? There was Jiraiya, but he was always traveling. Who else could he call? A thought came to mind. _Kakashi..._ Minato picked up the phone and called Kakashi. He was greeted with a hello.

"Hey." Minato said. "How are you?"

"Good." Kakashi said. "So what can I do you for?"

"I wanted to know if you and Yamato maybe wanted to go out?" Minato asked. "Or like go for dinner...talk."

"You want to go to a club?" Kakashi asked.

"What? I don't really...I don't know?" Minato asked. "Like...um…" Minato hadn't been to a nightclub in some years. He wasn't the type to go out and party. He'd rather sit at home, but he did need to get out more. He couldn't sit around daydreaming about Naruto and Menma all day. He needed to clear his head of these wick thoughts.

"We go to gay clubs?" Kakashi stated. "Are you okay with that?"

"That's cool." Minato said. "Umm...When can we go?"

"We can go tonight, if you'd like?" Kakashi offered. Minato looked down at his jogging pants and T-shirt. He wasn't ready at all.

"Tonight?" Minato asked. He didn't want to experience the gay club tonight. He had never been to one before. What would he ever wear? He didn't have anything worth putting on. He didn't shop for clothes really, and most of what he had was scrubs and dental attire. He didn't go out that often and he was sure a tuxedo was too flashy to wear to a hot sweaty club.

"Why you need to take of your kids or something?" Kakashi joked, he knew Naruto and Menma were old enough to watch themselves.

"No…"

"Well come on out the." Kakashi interrupted. "Don't be a Debbie downer. Besides I know the perfect place we can go."

"Alright." Minato struggled inwardly, but agreed. As soon as the words left his mouth, Kakashi hung up. Minato stared at his closet. He had to have something to wear.

He traveled over to his closet, and there was nothing in there that would be nice for a bar or club. To be honest there wasn't even anything nice enough to wear to the grocery store. He had jeans, but they were old. Then he also didn't have a nice selection of shirts. Usually when going regular places he wore a pair of jogging pants and a T-shirt.

_Maybe Naruto and Menma have something nice for me to wear?_

Minato shrugged. Should he go into his kid's room and take some of their clothes to wear to a hot sweaty bar? No he shouldn't. Still he wasn't the best parent, and Naruto and Menma would borrow his clothes, if he had something nice for them to wear.

Minato flew out of the room and looked around his son's room. He started with Naruto's. Just like Minato thought it to be, Naruto had stuff everywhere. He went into his closet, which looked like a tornado had flew through it. There was clothes scattered in random spots and there was even papers here and there. Minato wondered why Naruto never kept himself organized. He could at least clean up every once in awhile. It was hard to tell what was clean, and what was dirty.

Naruto and Menma wore the same pant size. He found a pair of light colored jeans with holes in them. When he pulled them up, a orange tank top clenched on to it. He picked it up and he could smell Naruto's sweaty scent and it did something to him. He took a long whiff and almost died. Naruto smelt so fuckin' sexy. His shirt was soaked in cologne and sweat. He let out a sigh, dammit. How could Naruto smell so good. He poked out his tongue, he wanted to taste the scent he was smelling...He dropped the shirt. _Bad Minato. You're his father, not his lover._

Minato foot it some paper at the bottom of the closet. He bent over and picked it up. There in his hand was a porno magazine. There were men in it, and Minato turned through it. _Where did he get one of these? I didn't know he liked looking at men like this._ The men were in different positions and touching themselves.

_Bam!_

Minato turned to the door and dropped the magazine. There was no one there; a cup on Naruto's dresser had fallen. Minato took a deep breath.

He turned his attention back to the pants in his hands.

He inspected them to see if they were dirty, and gave them a sniff. They smelt like washing detergent. He draped them over his shoulder and scattered out of the room.

Next, was Menma. His room was the complete opposite of Naruto's. He had everything all together and tity. There was no clutter, his bed was made, and everything was perfectly placed. Minato wasn't surprised because his son was a bit of perfectionist. He had to have everything perfect, and when he was younger, Minato hated how picky he was. He never liked crust on his bread, crust on his apple, his food couldn't touch. Minato was glad when he finally grew out of his picky ways. Still he had some things he'd still held onto, like organizing alphabetically.

Minato went into the closet and looked through Menma's button ups. He had some nice ones, but Minato really didn't enjoy some of the bright colored stuff. He settled on a plain black fitted shirt. He smelled it and it smelt just like Menma. His smell was pretty strong and it smelt like fresh body wash with a hint of vanilla.

"Ahhh.." Minato groaned as he put the shirt back. He didn't need to be doing this. He was their father, not some...pervert. He sighed and grabbed another shirt. It was black with dark blue polka dots. He went out of the room quickly. He was acting like a slut.

He went into his room and decided to take a shower. He needed to rid himself of these dirty thoughts.

(BREAK)

Minato walked down the stairs with the intention of heading straight out the door, but instead he looked over and saw Naruto and Menma with Sasuke and Neji cuddled on the couch. What the hell was the matter with them? He looked better than both of them. He should be the one sitting in their lap. No...no…

Minato walked out the door before he was going to go crazy. He got in his car and drove over to Kakashi's. He got out out of the car and approached their home. It was quaint, and looked to be about one floor and had one big window in the front. It was closed. Kakashi was a bit private so Minato wasn't expecting there to be any sunlight let it.

 _KNOCK!_ Minato knocks lightly on their door and he took a deep breath. He heard walking towards the door and in a matter of seconds, it was opened.

"What are you doing here? It's only eleven o'clock?" Kakashi was wearing a robe.

"I thought we were going out?" Minato was confused. Kakashi did say tonight? Didn't he?

"We were, but no one goes out at eleven o'clock. We don't leave until at least 12:30." Kakashi stated.

"Sorry I've haven't really went out in a long time. I am used to staying at home." Kakashi let Minato in the house.

"Take a seat on the couch." Kakashi said. "And try and take a nap or something like that. I'm going back to bed." Minato walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. So this is what their house looked like? It was one floor just like it looked and the kitchen was connected to the living room. The carpet was soft and the couch was softer. Minato slipped off his shoes and laid back on the couch. When he woke up he would be heading out to the club, which was something interesting.

(BREAK)

Naruto found it interesting that Sasuke was all up against his chest. He had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, and they were curled up on the couch. Naruto was so happy that he was spooning Sasuke. His body was warm and he smelled like vanilla and all things that smelt good.

"Ay." Naruto looked over to see his brother and Neji going up stairs. "I'm going upstairs, Naruto." Menma winked at him, and Naruto hoped that he got some of whatever he wanted. Although Neji didn't seem like the type to just give it all up, Menma was pretty confident he had this one in the bag. Naruto could only laugh. He hoped all went well for Menma.

Then an idea popped in his head, maybe he should convince Sasuke to come up to his room. "Hey Sasuke. You want to come up my room." Naruto whispered in his ear.

"Naruto you fuckin' creep." Sasuke rolled over and looked at Naruto in his face. His black eyes were even more beautiful when he woke up. He had a gentleness to him.

"I was just asking do you want to come up my room. Maybe spend the night?" Naruto asked.

"What time is it." Sasuke grabbed his phone. "Fuck it's eleven-thirty. I have to go, Naruto." Sasuke rolled off the couch and got himself together.

"Where do you have to go?" Naruto asked.

"I have somewhere special to be. Don't worry about it though." Sasuke explained. Naruto wasn't understand. He and Sasuke could've had some fun in his room, maybe even went all the way? Okay, he was sure Sasuke didn't want to go all the way, but he was good at convincing.

"Where is that somewhere, and why isn't it here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto don't be like that, and that was a very lame line. If I didn't have to go, I would've walked the fuck out of here." Sasuke grabbed his shoes and waved Naruto a goodbye.

"C'mon Sasuke. Don't do this to me." Naruto said. "We had such a good time." They did talk about random stuff and Naruto felt like they could start coming up with insiders and shit like that.

"Bye Naruto." Sasuke pecked him on the lips and Naruto speechless. Sasuke walked out the door and Naruto was left with a sly smile.

_So this what Sasuke lips feel like? Taste like cherries._

(BREAK)

Menma had this planned out. He was going to get Neji out of those clothes and on his back. He had been watching his ass all day and now was the time to tap the shit out of that ass. Menma ushered Neji into his room, and they sat on the bed and began to viciously attack each other with their mouths.

"Damn Menma?" Neji broke the kiss. "Are you trying to bit my lip off." Neji gave Menma this piss look. Menma felt like he needed to be aggressive with Neji. He wasn't playing with him.

"No." Menma said. "C'mon Neji, you said we can have sex, so let's have sex."

"Menma, honestly after that movie...I'm pretty tired. Do you mind if we maybe take a rain check on that. We could lay down and maybe watch TV?" Neji looked away nervously.

"C'mon...you do this every time…" Menma whined.

"Don't cry about it." Neji said. "Okay how about this. I'll let you take me tomorrow night, and if I'm tired and fall asleep, I'll let you fuck me while I'm sleeping."

"Okay only if I don't have to use a condom." Menma chuckled.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Don't push it."

Menma smirked. "Fine. I will let you off the hook tonight." Menma got up. "I'll be back. I need to go to the restroom." Menma grabbed the bottle of lotion and snuck it out the room. It was going to be another one of those days.

(BREAK)

Minato didn't think that a gay club would be so a live. Still Kakashi gave him a side eye when he asked him if they were going to a gay club. Kakashi was going to take him to a straight one, but he said if Minato insisted he would take him where the party is. Minato sat at the bar quietly. Yamato and Kakashi were dancing on the dancefloor and Minato was alone sipping on a martini. He tried to dance a little, and he even got the chance to dance with Yamato, which was a little awkward.

He downed his third martini and ordered a fourth one. He was feeling a little good after three of those, and the room was starting to look more exciting.

Minato really wasn't the dancing type and he wasn't a social butterfly per se, so why did he come out tonight? Maybe he wanted some excitement and he needed to escape Naruto and Menma. They were really getting to him. All these thoughts that were inappropriate. He needed to think away from them.

"Hey." Minato turned around and there was this guy with the bushiest eyebrows that Minato had ever seen, tanned skin, dark brown eyes, green tight suit, a huge smile, and after four martini's he wasn't looking that bad.

"Hi." Minato downed his fourth drink and the guy could've looked like shit, but all Minato could think was fuck me.

"I am Guy." He said. "Can I sit?"

"Sure." Minato said. "So Guy, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh I own a small dojo." Guy said. "What about you?"

"I'm a dentist." Minato flashed his drunken pearly white smile. "You?"

"I just said I own a dojo." Guy gave him a concern look.

"You're so funny. Tell me about yourself Guy." Minato ordered another martini and sipped on it.

"Well I believe in a thing called the power of youth and I think that…" Guy couldn't finish his sentence as Minato kissed his face hard.

"Can we go fuck?" Minato asked. "I want to feel something so bad."

"Ummm…" Guy looked puzzled.

Minato grabbed him by the arm. "We're going back to my place." Minato didn't care. He wanted to feel something. He had to feel something right now. Anything.

(BREAK)

The first thing that you think about in the morning is "What the hell am I going to do today?" Not really...What you're really thinking about is that it's Sunday morning and after eleven and you just let your boyfriend out, who wouldn't sleep with you, now you have an idea. You want to go into the room and sleep with your father. Just climb in bed with him like you did the other day? You knew he was kinda pissed, but he should've gotten over it….right? Who could blame you, he was fuckin hot.

So that's what Menma did, with Neji the strew gone, he could head up and be in the company of his father. There was nothing like spooning your father, and Menma found that out the hard way. Especially with his ass tickling your hard on.

Menma went to Minato's door and flung it open and inside he saw something that he never wanted to see. There was his father, like some slut, lying on some tanned guy and they both were naked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Menma said.

Minato got up and turned to look at his son, with a look of shock on his face. "Menma it isn't was it looks like."

Menma closed the door. There was something about this...Menma wasn't mad that his father was having sex...he was mad because deep inside he was jealous. Was it right? No, but was it justified...that's still a maybe…

Menma clenched his hands in fist, pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Uzumaki ;)


	5. How much could one person take?

****

How much more can one person take? You've done it all right! You've thrown all your aces and spades out. Shit you even threw out the joker card, not that you got any laughs. So why on earth can't he see you're trying? C'mon! Your dad should know you better than anyone. He should know not to bring another person home and fuck them...especially when you're at home with hard on. It also hasn't been mentioned, but you have the mindset to fuck him like the bitch boy you dream of turning him into.

What's up with him? Why can't he see your love for him? Why couldn't he see when you watched him in the shower, you were doing it out of love?

So every single time he doesn't see it, you break. Piece by piece, strip by strip, layer by layer. Soon you can't break anymore...you've had enough. And Menma had enough.

Menma sighed as he folded the clothes up in the store. He'd rather be in his room fucking up something. Was he not enough? He sure as hell looked better than what Minato had picked up off the side of the road and brought home.

It was idiotic…moronic even. For a dentist, his father was stupid. He couldn't see that Menma would have fucked that ass ten times better. He would've fucked him so good, Minato wouldn't had even thought about waking up to go anywhere in the morning. He wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week, if Menma got inside that.

The problem was that Minato was A) To blind to see it or B) He just didn't have an interest in Menma.

Wait? What? No that couldn't be right. After all this time, Menma couldn't believe that. Minato had to have some sort of interest in him. It would be stupid if he didn't.

_I'm sexy...cool even. Minato knows he wants all of this._

"What are you doing; talking to yourself?" Menma jumped out of his skin. Sasuke had snuck up behind him. He turned to his friend with a nervous grin.

"No I wasn't." He scratched his head nervously.

"Don't do that. Isn't that Naruto's thing." Sasuke had been a little on edge about Menma and Naruto doing the same things lately. Menma knew he probably wanted to distant the two brothers.

"Why? Do you like my brother." Menma chuckled.

"Like?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't like anyone. I just happen to think your brother is good laughter is all. I don't think much of him, saying 'like' would be a stretch even for me, you know."

"Sure Sasuke. You have us all fooled." Menma went back to folding clothes.

"I don't want to have anyone fooled. I just happen to think your brother is a nice guy is all. That doesn't mean I want to marry him or have children with him." Sasuke retorted.

"I heard you and him kissed, after a long cuddle session." Menma gave his best friend a knowing smirk.

Sasuke gave Menma a somber glance. "Well Naruto likes to make up events. The boy has an imagination on him. Your brother is known for telling tales."

"He said your lips taste like cherries." Menma knew how they tasted from personal experience.

"I guess you made that up. Maybe he just tasted, I mean smelled, the chapstick on my lips." Sasuke shrugged it off, like it was no big deal. "He's a weird one, you know."

"My brother is not weird. You like 'em. Admit it," Menma laughed. "You want to be his boyfriend."

"What's there to love about your brother? Huh?" Sasuke hummed. "Because from where I sit, there isn't much there."

"Well he's nice, has a great personality, he can be annoying sometimes. scratch that, all the time, but he has an athletic body, I'm sure you like that. I mean the guy can lift weights and he loves to train. His body is really firm and his arms are in such good shape. He doesn't look like it, but when he wears those athletic shirt or tank tops, he's really, really, really, really, buff."

"Don't forget his firm butt." Sasuke added and chuckled.

"Yeah. He does have a firm butt, and ga great pair of muscular legs. I don…" Menma stopped himself. What the hell was he saying? It sounded weird. It sounded like he wanted Naruto, which was not the case. He was just trying to hype him up, so Sasuke would take a chance on him, is all. Besides, what would he look like trying to get with his brother. He already liked his father…

"Continue. Tell me how big his dick is next."

"Don't we have customers for you to harass." Menma pointed out, but today the store, that was usually booming, was empty.

Not a single soul, except for Menma and Sasuke.

"Anyways. I don't think of my brother like that. I was just saying, you know." Menma tried to backtrack as quickly as possible. Besides, he really didn't think of Naruto like that. Naruto was just his brother. "I was just trying to hype him up so you'll be into him is all. I don't see why you don't want to be with him."

"I never said I didn't want to be with him." Sasuke shrugged. "And since when did you care about Naruto's love life. You call him irritating."

"He is irritating and annoying. God sometimes I wish I had another brother, but he's my brother and you're my best friend, so it would be perfect for you two to be in a relationship."

"Shut up. You must have some ulterior motives. You probably want to watch us do it, because you can't get in Neji's pants." Sasuke chuckled. "You want his virginity so bad."

"No I don't." Menma said. "I just would like some sex everyone once in awhile. I mean the least he could do is give me a fuckin' blow job for all the shit I have to put up with. I hate going to those stupid games he has."

"Well...you dated him. You like him. So pay the price." Sasuke walked over and began to fix some shirts that were out of order.

"Shut up." Menma said. "Anyways, so are you and Naruto going to start dating?"

"I don't know. Maybe or maybe not. Why do you want to date Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "If you want to, I'll let you take him off my hands."

"I don't want to date Naruto, besides, we're brothers...that would be wrong." Menma said. "And even if I wasn't Naruto's brother, I wouldn't date him. He's annoying and arrogant. In my relationship, there is only room for one of those, and that's me."

"Yeah. You're so full of yourself." Sasuke spoke nonchalantly. "You probably have posters of yourself in your room. They probably even hang above your bed, so you can look at yourself when you lay down."

"You've been in my room," Menma laughed, "and my bed before. I don't know if you remember."

"Hmmm….It was only five minutes." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That I'll never get back."

"Best five of your life." Menma said.

"MMMM...I spent better five minutes staring at walls."

"Then why did you moan and say 'ahhh...Men...ma...ahhh.'" Menma imitates Sasuke gasping for air.

"To boost moral." Sasuke said. "I wouldn't have moaned if I knew it would've made you go over the edge so quickly. That was faster than a five dollar car wash."

"Don't play me." Menma frowned.

Sasuke chuckled. "I hope your brother can last longer than you, and for your sake, I hope you can last long enough to please Neji."

"Of course." Menma said. "I'm the man."

"Sure you are."

(BREAK)

Minato felt like the biggest whore ever as he sat at his office. Still he liked the feeling. He enjoyed the fun he had with Guy the other night. He enjoyed being on his back and getting fucked so good. He may have thought of Menma and Naruto during the course of sex, but for the most part he was able to keep focused on Guy and his penis.

He smiled as he scrolled through his email. He was was so excited. He wondered was it normal to feel this good about sex? _Well when you haven't had a good dickin' in years. LOL! A Dickin'._

He decided to pull out his phone and text Guy.

**Minato: Hey Guy. How are you?**

**Guy: Fine. I'm just filled with the power of youth. What about you? Are you doing fine? I never got the chance to tell you that I enjoyed that night. You kicked me out before I could talk to you.**

Minato had to kick him out. Naruto and Menma knew he had someone else in the bed, but Minato didn't care. They weren't doing him any favors. They weren't fuckin' him like they should be, so he needed some attention. Who better to get it from then some stranger at a bar, right?

Well he wasn't a stranger anymore. Minato knew a little about him. He knew he liked green and he was dangerously good at sex. He had a nice looking cock. It's wasn't the biggest cock ever, but size really wasn't what Minato went after. He could care less about that sorta thing.

**MInato: Oh thanks I enjoyed your company too. I think maybe we should go out for coffee after work.**

**Guy: :) I would love that.**

**Minato: Me too. Alright. We can meet at that place off of Main street at seven?**

**Guy: Sounds delightful**

**Minato: See you then.**

Minato smiled as he put his phone down. Was he crushing on Guy? Okay, no way. He wasn't crushing on him. He just wanted a little something. He wanted something...that would keep him steady.

Minato hummed as he sat his desk. He couldn't help but smile a little bit. He and Guy were going out for coffee.

(BREAK)

Naruto didn't think his father had it in him. His father was sleeping with someone else. Who does that? Especially when there's someone in the house ready to fuck the hell out of him. He has easy access to Naruto too, and he's only one call away. Literally!

Naruto turned the shower on. He decided to go to the gym today. He wanted to try out for the track team this year, but he preferred to have a job and make money over running track. Besides, Naruto hated asking his dad for money, especially since he was already doing so much.

Naruto felt his stress wash away as he warm water hit his body. He was the only one in the shower, and it felt so good to be alone and in peace. He began to hum and sing to himself.

Naruto began to wash his body slowly. He made sure to clean himself really good and get behind his ears. He lifted up his underarms, which smelt like sweat. He viciously cleaned under them.

After his shower, Naruto changed into a pair of jogging pants and an athletic long sleeve shirt. He headed out and got into his car. He rode home. On his way he thought about Sasuke, who was pretty weird the other day.

Naruto had seen him at school after the incident. He did get a " _hi."_ But nothing more. Sasuke didn't even approach him or answer his texts. Was his texts not as important as whatever Sasuke had going on.

Naruto didn't want to be clingy though...He and Sasuke were okay. They had to be okay.

Naruto's phone lit up. He pushed the talk button on his steering wheel and said "Hello." He hoped it was Sasuke, but sadly...it wasn't. It was...

"Hey." Minato said. "How are you Naruto?"

"I'm fine. What do you need dad?" Naruto father was the farthest thing from his mind right now. He should be worried about someone who was not related to him and was not his age. Well that was kinda true, but also because Minato was fuckin' somebody little whore. All Naruto needed was three minutes with Minato, in that time he would show him the world.

"I was wondering...well….I mean I just haven't talk to you since you caught me with Guy?" Minato said. "And I wanted you to know that...we're seeing each other. I thought it was better that I tell you than...you know dragging it out. I've been trying to talk to your brother, but he's been ignoring my calls."

"Why would you be doing that?" Naruto asked.

"I can't date?" Minato asked. "I haven't dated anyone in years Naruto...I don't deserve to be happy? I'm in my forties….and look at me. I'm not getting any younger."

"Don't say that. You're beautiful. Your body is perfect." Naruto said. "You look young as hell. People think you're my brother."

"Naruto. You're sweet." Minato said. "I mean really sweet."

"Dad. Don't you want to find someone...I don't know…" _Like me._

"Naruto. Like I said, I'm not getting any younger. There are no other offers out there for me." Minato said. "I think Guy is a perfectly nice guy. No pun intended. I think he's really cool...I mean…"

"What you just met him the other day." Naruto pointed out. Naruto was furious. What the hell is the matter with him? He can't do this to him? Who did he think he was? Naruto Uzumaki doesn't take this shit lightly.

"Okay. I mean I can think he's nice?"

"So what you're going to marry him, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Why would I marry him?" Minato asked. "We're just dating. Don't be over dramatic Naruto." Naruto wasn't being dramatic; he was being protective. Minato is his, all his. How dare he go out and...date someone else. "Do you want me to be your dad forever and not have a personal life."

Naruto wouldn't mind that.

"You're dating that guy. So why can I date?" Minato asked, and then Naruto felt a little guilty. He was trying to hold back Minato from being happy, but why couldn't Minato be happy with him. Naruto could give him everything he wanted. From the smallest detail, to everything else in the world.

"I mean...if he makes you happy then...I don't see why?" Naruto asked.

"May I ask, why do you and Menma get so upset about me...doing things that are human. You guys got really pissed off about me in the shower, and now you're so pissed off about me being with a guy?"

"Dad. I don't know. I mean...maybe because mom." Naruto lied. He really didn't care if his father dated and fingered himself in the shower. That was none of his concern. He was mad because he should be the one fucking him.

"Naruto, it was only a matter of time before I had to move on. It's been years. She died when you were not even a few days old." Minato said. "I know...I love her too, but it's been hard."

"No." Naruto sighed. "I'm just being selfish. If you want to go out and party and do whatever, I shouldn't stop you. I love you dad."

"I love you too Naruto." Minato replied. "Alright. I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye dad." Naruto said and clicked in.

Naruto turned the car and ended up in his driveway. He took a breath. He was the one being selfish. His dad probably didn't think of him in such a manner, and he shouldn't think of him in such a manner either.

Naruto got another call and he answer. "Hello."

"Hey." Sasuke said. "Want to come over and watch a movie. It's just a movie and before you ask, it's just a movie. No sex or anything else your little mind can come up with.

"Alright. I'll be over, shortly." Naruto was happy he got to do something with Sasuke.

"Alright. I have popcorn." Sasuke added before hanging up.

(BREAK)

When Naruto pulled up to Sasuke's house, which was a prairie style home with lots of windows. Naruto parked on the curb and headed up to Sasuke's door. Sasuke expected him and opened it.

Sasuke led Naruto right to the den, which had brown carpet, nude colored couches, and a big flat screen.

"I got this new pirate movie. I thought it might be something you like." Sasuke frowned. "I hate...pirates, but I thought...maybe you'd want to watch it."

"Awe Sasuke's nervous." Naruto could tell Sasuke sounded a bit shaky in his words.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke frowned. "I'm not nervous...I'm just a little bored is all."

"Bored."

"Yeah. I'm bored with you." Sasuke frowned and push a button on remote. The TV cut on and the DVD began to load. Naruto took a seat on the couch, and Sasuke sat on the other one.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I don't know. Why are you sitting over there?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto got up and tired to move over to where Sasuke was, and Sasuke got up and moved to the other couch. "What are you doing?"

"Naruto. Stay away."

"This isn't musical chairs." Naruto frowned.

"Well quit."

Naruto got up and pushed Sasuke on the couch and sat right next to him. Their thighs touched each other and Naruto wore a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke, nonetheless, rolled his eyes at Naruto.

The movie began and Naruto found the movie to be exciting, while Sasuke didn't seem the least bit excited by the movie. Then about thirty minutes in, Naruto made a move. He threw his right arm around Sasuke, and he pulled Sasuke into his body.

"What the hell?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Relax." Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

 _ **Front door**_ The alarm lady said, and Sasuke escaped Naruto grasp so quick. He pushed Naruto away and looked at the TV.

"Sasuke!" Naruto heard someone walk through the house.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked. He was still taken aback to how Sasuke threw him off of him.

"D-A-D." Sasuke mouthed. Sasuke's dad was the scariest man ever.

"Oh." Naruto scratched his head nervously.

"SASUKE! Where are you?" Sasuke's father asked again.

"Dad. I'm down stairs, watching a movie with a friend." Sasuke said.

"Isn't it a school night." Sasuke's dad, Fugaku, called back.

"Yes." Sasuke said. "But...The movie is almost over."

"Okay but what about that thing that you promised your brother you'll go to." Fugaku responded. "You can't just ditch your brother. He would be upset if you didn't show."

"That's tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "My brother has a violin recital today. I didn't know that...until now...so I guess we will have to talk later or finish this some other time dobe."

"Right." NAruto said.

"You can take the movie." Sasuke got up and grabbed it from the DVD. "Tell me what you thought of it."

"Alright." Naruto gave Sasuke a hug and walked off. When he got upstairs he greeted Mr. Uchiha. "Hello, Mr Uchiha."

"Hello, Naruto or are you Menma?" Fugaku asked.

"Naruto, sir. Menma hair is now black." He replied.

"Alright. Have to remember that." Fugaku said as he made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Goodnight."

"Night." Naruto walked out of the house and headed home. This was a weird day.

(BREAK)

Menma didn't want to think about anything. All he wanted to do was lay in his bed and go to sleep. He didn't get the chance to even see Neji tonight and his father, Menma wondered where the hell was he. It's Tuesday, no one goes out on a Tuesday?

Still it was almost eight, and Minato wasn't here. He usually was home by five. He wasn't use to his father having a life.

Menma didn't have a life. What teenager goes to bed at eight. Well he got off at the store at seven...and he didn't have anything else to do. So sleep was the only option. He did need sleep.

**KNOCK.**

Menma rolled out of the bed and stumbled over to the door to see who it was. He opened to find Naruto, who he wasn't expecting.

"Hey. Do you want to watch a movie?" Naruto asked Menma

"Huh?" Menma asked.

"Well Sasuke let me borrow this movie, and I have no one else to watch it with. We can watch it in your room." Naruto scratched his head nervously. He was wearing a pair of silk shorts and a T-shirt, which were his bed clothes.

"Don't care. I wasn't doing anything anyways." Menma said.

Naruto walked in and put the DVD in. He then took a seat in the chair on Menma's desk.

"What are you doing?" Menma asked.

"Sitting." Naruto said.

"Come. You can get in bed. It's big enough for the both of us." Menma scooted over. Naruto took him up on that offer.

They laid there together watching the movie. Menma glanced over at Naruto every now and again and he could see what he said earlier. He did have a nice body...and he had tanned skin. It was a nice look for him. Then that dirty blonde hair. Menma didn't know how good looking Naruto was. He was just fuckin' with Sasuke earlier, but now...mmmm…

After the movie was done. Menma looked over to see Naruto had fallen asleep. Menm decided to let him be, and flickered off the TV.

He rolled over and went to sleep. Then he felt a presence move closer it was Naruto.

"Hey Menma...it's kinda cold." Naruto said. "Did you want to um...cuddle?"

"Huh?" Menma looked at Naruto.

"I mean like...I don't know…"

Menma was surprised that Naruto grabbed him with his strong arms and pulled him into his flesh chest, that smelled of body wash and fresh body spray. Menma sighed. _Damn._ He groaned as he and Naruto's body rubbed against each other.

Menma let out a sigh of relief and feel on Naruto's body. His hands ran up and down his body and he touched his ass, which was nice and toned.

It was so weird...but this felt so good.

Menma drifted off to sleep and so did Naruto. They both were probably thinking the same thing?

Was it wrong? YES? But who cares.


	6. Should it feel so good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some lemonish moments in this chapter ;)

 

Should it feel so good? Should it feel good to lay in your brother's arms? You try your best to make up excuses about your actions, oh he's so warm and oh he's so comforting, and he's so strong. Still does it really matter. The fact is you're enjoying every moment of it.

The touching of skin. His tan muscles as they tighten and pull you into his embrace. When did you become such a whore? Well you wanted to suck your dad...but now your brother seems just as fuckable. Besides he's right here, you're close in age, and not to mention he's pretty sexy. Come to think of it? Why weren't you thinking about him this entire time.

Your father's a lost cause. He's finally lost it. He wants to date a bushy brow fuck faced idiot, but here you are. There you are? READY! WILLING! EVEN DYING to fuck, but no...he won't let you have it. No matter how bad you want it?!

So what to do? Well your brother's hot. So why not lay here with him a little longer. Clock rings for you to get up, nope don't answer it. Your excuse, well your brother has you all up on his chest...and he's stronger than you. HA! Besides those cherry lips just look so fuckin' kissable.

Damn that idiot friend you got 'em. He doesn't want him like you want him? So the question still remains? Why didn't you think of this earlier?

How come you didn't realize that your brother was this hot?

Well because dad was in the way.

" _Ahhhh…" Menma grunts as Minato takes his entire length in his mouth. Each movement sends pleasure through his body. Menma looks up and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how good Minato is. Damn that mouth. It's made to suck dick._

_Menma clinches the end on the bed, as Minato chokes on his cock. His cock slamming around in his throat. Menma clenches on to his bed trying his best not to spill his seed throughout his dad's hungry mouth._

_**FUCK!** _

_Minato comes up for air, "Oh Menma, dammit." Minato lips dash out to lick the spit around his mouth._

" _Dad you're so fuckin hot." Menma pinches his nipple. He twists it as Minato dives back on his cock, hungrily. Menma enjoyed how sensitive his nipples are as he can feel all the pleasure pumping through his body. Every lick on his dick, felt like heaven._

_Minato's tongue twirls around the edge of his manhood in a exzotic dance. The moment is so erotic. Seeing his dad looking up at him with those big blue eyes and his mouth wanting to taste Menma._

_**Good lord.** _

" _Oh you taste so good." Minato takes a deep breath before sucking on Menma's balls. Menma holds back a scream when Minato puts an entire one in his mouth. He sucks and tugs on it playfully._

_Menma lets out a deep moan and his manhood shudders, aching to cum. Minato giggles as his tongue assaults Menma's manhood and the area between his ass and dick._

_Menma gently tugs on his already hard dick. He can't take this much longer._

_Minato moves back to the front and licks his manhood while Menma jerks off._

_Menma groans as the rush runs up his spine. Lick after lick. Touch after touch. His he threw his head back as sweet release is right around the corner. His tongue ran over his top row of teeth...of he's so close._

_**I'm gonna fuckin' cum.** _

_Minato stops and looks up to Menma with his bright blue orbs._

_**That's it.** _ _Menma comes right into his father's mouth, and his eyes forced themselves shut from the sweet pain of release._ _**Uhhhhhh…..** _

_Minato swallows every piece of it with no problem. He moves back and forth on the cock trying to milk every single piece of cum._ _**Dammit...Minato you are so fuckin' good.** _

_Once done, Minato get up and walks away...leaving Menma on the edge of the bed. Before he leaves, he turns to his son and gives him a wink. Menma is left breathless as he tries to collect air. He feels a little light headed. He falls back onto the bed and is about to go to sleep when his door is opened again._

_Menma doesn't feel like looking to see who it is. He assumes it's Minato._

" _Dad. You want to cuddle." Menma asks. He wouldn't mind his father lying on his chest. He calls again. "Dad. Minato."_

" _It's Naruto." The voice says._

_Menma jerks his head up off the mattress and he looks over to see Naruto standing there with nothing but a jock strap on. Menma can feel heat starting to gather in his pelvis. The jock strap hugs his brother's dick super tight. Menma's tongue races over his lips._ _**What a sweet surprise.** _

_Naruto laughs and scratches his head. "He...He…" Menma studies his stomach. He has a trail of hair starting at his navel and it runs down to his jock strap. Menma wanted to lick that line of hair. He feels so dirty. Lusting after his own brother._

_Naruto pushed Menma back against the bed and spread his legs. Menma is taken aback, but can't speak a word when Naruto dived in with his tongue._

_A dangerous sensation spread throughout Menma's body as that cool tongue touched his warm flesh. Naruto's strong arms holding him in place and Menma attempted to wiggle out of his hold was one of the best feelings he got today._

_Naruto's tongue seemed to stretched on for miles as he tongue fucked Menma over and over. His tongue brushed over his entrance and Menma squirmed._

_Naruto kept this up for another two minutes, before Menma cried out._

" _Ahhhh….Naruto...FUCK!" Menma hissed. "That feels so good." He doesn't want to be his brother's bitch...but dammit...he wouldn't mind it. Although next time he was going to be on top, so he thought._

" _I know what you want brother." Naruto stands up and runs his hand over his package._ _ **Hmmm….Drool.**_ _Menma can't control himself as he finds himself on all fours licking Naruto's jock strap. He can't even bring himself to pull his underwear down. He licks the length up and down, and sucks on the tip. He tries to suck like his father, but he lacks the talent._

_Still he must of been doing a good job because Naruto cried out. "Oh fuck Menma." Naruto sighed._

_Menma did get to lick that line of hair that ran from his navel._

_Naruto grabs Minato by his hair and throws him on the bed. He pulls his hard on out and places it right against Menma's warm entrance. Menma's eyes roll to the back of his head as Naruto's head penetrates his warm core._ _**Damn...yes.** _

_Naruto dives in and Menma lets out a grunt as he feels the fullness of Naruto's erection. It' feels so good._

_Naruto pulls back and rushes back in. He hits Menma prostate head on, and Menma jumps in his skin he lets out a deep scream. Naruto keeps repeating the process, going harder and deeper with each stroke._

_Menma can feel tears well up in his eyes as he brother hard on hits his prostate over and over. He doesn't like being on the bottom, but with Naruto...he didn't mind it so much._

" _Fuck." Menma hisses as Naruto pulls all the way out and forces himself back into the warm sensitive flesh. The vibration sent chills through Menma spine. It was a feeling he never felt before and he wanted more. "Again."_

_Naruto chuckled and did it a couple more times, each one better than the last._

" _Uh. FUCK. Naru…"_

" _Oh Menma...I'm gonna." Naruto comes deep inside Menma._ _ **It's so warm.**_

_An Alarm goes off…_

Menma sighs as he wakes up in his brother's arms. It's the warmest he's felt all week. They had done it again. For the last couple of nights the two had been sharing a bed. It was very comfortable...and Minato didn't want it to stop. Still these weird dreams were becoming too much to handle.

This was the second dream he had about Naruto pounding the hell out of him. Well he did have one where he was on top as well. So that totaled to three dreams. Three nasty dreams about doing lewd acts with his brother, not that he hated it. He reached over and turned the clock off. Thank god it was Saturday. He and Naruto could cuddle to noon.

He put his arm around his brother again. _This is fuckin' awesome._

Menma sighed and went back to bed.

(BREAK)

Sasuke didn't know how he really felt about Naruto. Granted Naruto was really cool and he was sweet. He went out of his way and did things for others, although...Sasuke hated that. If he wanted anything from Naruto, it was anger. He wanted Naruto to smack the hell out of him and tell him 'Shut the fuck up, bitch.' every once in awhile, like his other lover.

His other lover was firm, mean, but loving. Sasuke liked the firm and mean part. He wanted Naruto to have a little of that in him. He just didn't want him to do everything he asked.

Sadly he couldn't be with his other lover. He said that the relationship they had was 'inappropriate.' Sasuke couldn't get over him or that relationship. He wanted him and he was sure he wanted Sasuke.

Everyday Sasuke could see that look in his eye. He has to control himself...especially when he's here and Sasuke had on nothing but a T-shirt and a pair of boxer. He thinks he doesn't see but Sasuke see's his tongue dash out to lick his lips.

He knows he thinks about him in the shower. There was nothing the matter with being a little inappropriate.

Sasuke quickly went down stairs to get some coffee before Naruto came over. He didn't think anyone was home, so he went down in a pair of underwear and a white beater. When he made it into the kitchen...surprise. Surprise. Fugaku was sitting reading the newspaper.

"Why don't you have on clothes, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke frowned. "I thought no one was home...so…"

"You decided that it was okay to be indecent?" Fugaku asked. "Do you walk around your mother's house like this?" Fugaku and Mikoto had been divorced for a couple of years now. Mikoto lives a couple of states over, and they usually visit her in the summer.

"No. But I didn't know you were here." Sasuke pointed out.

"Well you should think before you act. How do you know if there wasn't any cameras around. Someone could've snapped a picture of you and it would've been everywhere." Fugaku shrugged. "Besides you have clothes...a robe even."

"Well I think I'm hot enough. I have nothing to be embarrassed about." Sasuke had a sarcastic tone.

"You love to challenge me boy."

"You always win though."

"You know I do. I always come out on top. Just the way you like it." Fugaku smirked.

Sasuke turned and poured himself a cup of coffee. He put some cream and little sugar in it.

"Don't you have that friend coming over?" Sasuke nodded. "You and him have been spending a lot of time together. I can only hope you're not doing anything with him."

"Oh no dad. Besides wouldn't do anything that you wouldn't approve of." Sasuke sipped on his bitter coffee. Just the way he liked it.

"Good." Fugaku got up. "Besides I don't have to work today. So I'll be upstairs."

"Have fun with that." Sasuke stepped in front of him and went up the stairs. He got a five of them and then he slipped. His ass falling back onto his father. "Sorry." Sasuke used his father's body to get up. He walked into his room and got ready for Naruto.

For Naruto Sasuke wore the usual, a pair black paints and a blue T-shirt. Sasuke headed down stairs. When he hit the last stair "ding dong." Naruto had perfect timing. He opened the door and there was Naruto. He had a wide grin on his face.

"So do you want to have sex?" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke frowned. "So what do you want to do today? We could watch a movie, go outdoors…"

"Sex?" Naruto said again.

"Naruto...I am not having sex with you." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "My dad's upstairs, by the way."

"Oh." Naruto scratched his head. "So...did you want to go to the park...or out for ice cream maybe?"

"Why not." Sasuke shrugged.

"Cool, I can get a blow job on the way right?" Naruto was a horny teenage boy. He always wanted it, but Sasuke was in no rush to give it to him. It was too fun to tease. Sasuke loved the way he drooled when he walked away. Sasuke knew he was staring at his ass.

"Ha. In your dream, lover boy." Sasuke grabbed his keys. "I'm driving."

"Oh sucking and driving, I'd like to see that."

"C'mon Naruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes and led Naruto out the door by his collar.

(BREAK)

Minato sat at his desk feeling so good as he made dinner for him and his boys. He was dancing and chopping up onions for the stew. He hadn't even thought about having sex with Naruto and Menma for the last couple of days. All he could think about was having hot filthy sex with Guy on top of his office desk.

He had role playing dreams about Guy fuckin' him in a hot doctors uniform.

Minato smiles as he prepares the broth for his stew. He would have dinner with Guy, but he's out of town on a trip. So it's better for him to see what was going on with his kids. He hadn't talked to them that much in about a week. They seemed like they were just as busy.

Whenever Minato came home, they went out. Then they also seemed a little closer than usual. The two boys set close together, and they did seem a little nicer. Minato assumed they were finally getting along. They used to fight like cats and dogs when they younger.

Minato remembered having to separate the two because at one point Menma was hitting Naruto with a broom.

It was good to see them finally getting along.

Minato hummed a happy song as he stirred all the ingredients in the pot.

He took a spoon and tasted it. _Hmmm...Pretty good._ Proud, he threw the spoon in the sink and let the stew sit for a while.

He decided to go watch a little TV for a while. He turned to a martial arts show Guy got him into. Guy loved martial arts and he said he'd teach Minato some moves. Minato was pretty excited. There would be nothing sexier than watching his boyfriend break a brick or a piece of wood with his hand.

Guy had big arms; they were bigger than Naruto's. Although he wore this weird green suit, Minato couldn't help but find him attractive. To anyone else that suit would've been shitty.

_**RING!** _

The phone was ringing. Minato picked it up and answered. "Hello."

"Hey dad." Menma said. It took Minato a while, but he got the subtle differences in Naruto's and Menma's voices. They really started to differ more as the boys got older. "Hey. I wanted to tell you that I don't think I can make it to dinner tonight. Neji invited me over to 'study,' and he's been needing help with his art project. For such a genius, he can't draw for shit."

"Ahhh…" Minato sighed. Well it will just be him and Naruto. "But I've been fixing that stew for the last hour and you know I like it when we eat dinner together."

"Dad. I want to be there, but I have…" Menma sighed.

Minato decided to use his sweet voice. His boys couldn't resist that one. "Are you sure you can't do your father this favor. I'm on my knees begging."

"Oh your knees." Menma swallowed.

"Begging. I never get to spend any quality time with you guys. We could watch a movie and you know how I love to cuddle."

"Daaadddd…" Menma said. "Neji really wants…"

"Okay. Fine." Minato sighed. "Have fun and don't stay out too late kiddo." With that Menma hung up the phone. Well if he didn't want to watch a movie with Minato, at least he had Naruto. Naruto felt better to lean on anyways.

_**Ring!** _

"Hello." Minato said.

"Hey dad." Naruto said. _Speak of the devil._

"How are you Naruto?" Minato asked. "Are we still on for dinner. Menma canceled on me, and I hate to be alone, you know that. I made this stew and I have this movie planned. It could be fun, just the two of us."

"Ahhh...dad….I'm sorry. I thought you'd at least have Menma." Naruto sounded sad.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me…"

"Sasuke and I are going to watch a movie at his house and order pizza." Naruto sighed. "I really want to go."

"Don't you always hang out with Sasuke, what about your father. You don't ever do anything with me. We had this planned." Minato pointed out. He wanted to spend time with his sons. Why couldn't they understand that?

"Maybe some other time. I will make it up to you." Naruto replied.

"Naruto. I'm on my knees begging."

"On your knees."

"Mouth open pleading...waiting...even."

"Dad...don't do this to me." Naruto sounded out of breath.

"C'mon Naru...I'm waiting."

"Dad...What happened to my athletic tank top? I mean had you seen. I wore it to the gym one day, and then I couldn't find it." Naruto changed the subject. The new subject was a surprise to Minato. He had seen that shirt the other day. He didn't take it, did he?

"I don't know." Minato said. "But don't change the subject. I'm still on my knees with my mouth open, waiting."

"I have to go." Naruto said.

"Fine. I guess I'll eat and watch a movie alone...waiting for you guys...I'd be dead." Minato sighed. "Go on."

"Thanks."

Minato was left with the martial arts and stew. Well what could he do? _Kakashi._

"Hey Kakashi." Minato said into the phone.

"What can I do you for?" Kakashi asked.

"You have anything fun we can do? I'm alone." Minato said.

"Well me and Yamato were going sex toy shopping, it's always fun when we can convince a third party to go. We can get you some whips and chains...for you and Guy." Kakashi was always so wild. Minato shuddered at the words whips and chains. Besides he wasn't into BDSM. He was more of a missionary position type of guy, but he did like it rough and form the back every now and again.

"I don't know."

"C'mon. Fun."

"Fine."

(BREAK)

Seducing Neji Hyuga was no easy task. He was the type that would drive you crazy, so crazy that you never want to sleep with him. He wanted to much, but never gave a damn thing. He was like a posh princess sitting on gold, but wanted more gold. He was ridiculous.

"So...I came over, what do you want?" Menma asked as he stepped in the Hyuuga's room, which was plane. He had neutral brown carpet, white walls, and everything was neat and perfectly in place. It was like Menma's room, but planer. Not a single thing was decorative.

Even in the closet, nothing was out of place. Menma was sure Hizashi, Neji's father, ran a tight ship, but why was everything in their home so perfect?

Neji ignored his boyfriend.

"Hello."

"What?" Neji replied.

"Why am I here?"

"Well...I wanted to be nice and invite you over. Close the door." Menma did as Neji instructed. "Sit on the bed, and say nothing."

Menma inched closer to the bed and took a seat. "What is this?"

"Did I tell you to speak?" Neji got up from the chair. He was wearing a robe. He pulled it off to reveal a lean and fit figure, and he only wore a pair of tight boxer briefs. "I promised didn't I."

"Yeah.." Menma ran his hands against each other creating friction.

"Stop it, that wasn't a question. I didn't tell you to speak yet." Neji dropped to his knees and pulled on Menma's belt. He pulled down his jeans. Menma eyes rolled back as Neji licked along his length on his underwear.

"Ahhh…"

"So how bad do you want this blow job?" Neji asked.

"Was that a question?" Menma asked.

Neji smacked Menma's penis sending a dangerously sweet vibration through his body. How did he know he enjoyed that? "Of course it was idiot."

"I want it so badly." Menma licked his lips as Neji pulled off his underwear, revealing his large manhood in its prime form.

Neji began to lick along the edge of it, and he smiled as he looked up to Menma. Menma couldn't believe this was happening, and how good it felt. Neji had an amazing tongue. God he knew how to tease the fuck out of the tip of his dick.

Neji knew what was next, and took his cock in his mouth. Menma could feel it slap against the roof of his warm hot sexy mouth and he almost came. Neji repeated getting it father, and then…

**Bluhhh…**

Menma looked down and there was Neji throwing up on him.

"Oh god." Menma shouted. "What the fuck."

Neji was gagging. "I don't fuckin' know….you tried to push it in."

"This is what happens when your greedy?"

"Fuck you." Neji got up off the floor and fled into the bathroom. Menma followed behind. Maybe he should've came at the beginning.

(BREAK)

Spending the day with Naruto always made Sasuke want to have sex, but not with Naruto, with the other guy. Naruto was nice and sweet, but Sasuke didn't know how he felt. He liked Naruto a lot, but did he crave him sexually, sometimes...but only when he was gone. The other guy, Sasuke thought about his penis all day.

"Bye Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Bye Sasuke." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips and their kiss deepened. Naruto stuck his tongue in Sasuke's mouth, and explored the waters. He pressed it farther, and Sasuke felt his body slamp around Naruto. He was doing it how Sasuke wanted it. _Forceful and hard._

Sasuke fell back onto the couch, and Naruto was still on top kissing. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto, pulling him in closer. Sasuke could feel Naruto's hard on grand against his own.

"Naru…" Sasuke moaned as Naruto kissed his neck, making sure to bite it. Sasuke didn't know he could so forceful, so mean.

"You like that." Naruto darkly whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Yes..." Sasuke said.

"Yes what?" Naruto asked.

"Yes sir…" Sasuke couldn't believe that mouth on Naruto. He dove right back into another kiss and bit the shit out of his lower lip. There was a little blood, but Sasuke enjoyed it. Who knew this idiot could be so good.

He was like the other guy in a way, but Sasuke called the other guy daddy. Sasuke wanted Naruto to take his clothes off and fuck him senseless, like the other guy. Sasuke couldn't stop comparing them, but the only way to do that was...to fuck Naruto.

"What are you doing to my son?" Fugaku shouted.

Naruto looked up. "Oh Mr. Uchiha. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to…" Naruto scratched his head all sexy like Sasuke liked it. "I was giving your son a goodbye kiss."

"Hmmm...Alright. Well goodbye." Fugaku said.

"Bye Sasuke." Naruto jumped up. He ran out of the house. His father followed Naruto to the door, and Sasuke stayed close behind.

"Next time...why don't you use some manners and not grind on my son." Fugaku said.

"Sorry sir." Naruto said. "We fell...and…"

"Save the excuses." Fugaku said.

"Alright." Naruto walked out the door and Fugaku slammed it shut.

Sasuke shuddered and instantly he could feel his father jealousy and temper. It was making him hot and horny.

"Was he better than me." Fugaku asked.

"I don't know, refresh my memory." Sasuke smirked.

"No. We said we'd stop…" Fugaku said. "So let's keep our stupid promise."

"C'mon dad." Sasuke walked up to his father. "I've been missing you." Sasuke kissed Fugaku and Fugaku picked up. He threw him on the couch, and came down on him with passionate kisses.

"What you want?"

"Your cock, sir."

"When do you want it?"

"Right now." Sasuke wrapped his legs around his father's muscular physique. He took in his cologne which smelled so good, and he almost screamed as Fugaku sucked on his neck hard and bit it. "Fuck...daddy…"

Fugaku pulled Sasuke's clothes off violently, and then his own. "Bend it over now."

"Sir yes sir." Sasuke was on all fours. His hand came up behind him, and suck on his neck violently. He made a trail of rough kisses to Sasuke's mouth. His dick smacking against his son's ass making Sasuke shake with fever.

He shoved his tongue down Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to fight back against his father's tongue, although he knew he wouldn't win.

"Oh daddy." Sasuke moaned his dick rock hard. He wanted his father back inside him for so long. He remembered when ITachi first went off to college and they got to fuck all out in the open. That felt so fuckin' good. Those were the good days. Fugaku would come home in that sexy police uniform, and Sasuke would be in a robe with nothing underneath it. _Yes, Yes, Yes._

Every time Fugaku's hard cock hit Sasuke's ass, Sasuke moaned harder. He dug his nails into the floor. _Fuck me already._ Sasuke pleaded in his mind.

"What the fuck." Sasuke heard a familiar voice that didn't belong to him or Fugaku. _Shit! Naruto._

"Naruto." Sasuke turned around.

"I'd left my phone and the door was open...so I thought I'd sneak in and grab it." Naruto looked surprised. "I thought...me and you Sasuke...were supposed to be…"

"Naruto. Don't...I can explain." Sasuke didn't know what to say. Naruto wasn't his boyfriend. They weren't exclusive? Were they?

"Don't bother." Naruto disappeared and returned with his phone.

Sasuke ran after him. "Can you not tell anyone."

"You're secret's safe with me." Naruto looked hurt, and Sasuke didn't want to hurt him. Naruto walked away and Sasuke shut and locked the door.

_What a mess…_

(BREAK)

The sex store was filled with lots and lots of stuff.

Minato had a small idea of what went on in Yamato and Kakashi's bedroom, but now it was apparent it was no good. Kakashi was the main 'freak,' at least that what Minato gathered. Yamato would plead with Kakashi about some of the stuff.

"Who's going to spank you?" Yamato asked.

"You silly. Remember I had read that book about the girl being spanked by that other girl, and I told you I wanted to try it." Kakashi said. "I've always wanted you to do that sorta thing. Minato you should try it sometime. You look like the perfect candidate for red cheeks and tear stained eyes."

"Oh no." Minato gave a light smile. "I wouldn't dare. I'm not that kinda guy."

"Hmmm...sure. You seem like a freak. Guy has been so happy lately, I'm sure you have some sort of trick." Kakashi pressed.

"No...I'm just a boring-plain ol' sally in the bed." Minato blushed.

"I'm just saying." They continued walking until they made it over to the dildo's.

"Don't you have enough of those?" Yamato asked.

"I do. So." Kakashi responded. "I could go for more. Minato how are you keeping yourself pleasure while Guy's away on the trip?"

"Pleasured." Minato said.

"Don't tell me you're using your hand and fingers." Kakashi chuckled. "That would be unfortunate. Sad even."

"Kakashi leave the poor guy alone. He doesn't need all the stuff you need." Yamato said.

"OH please. He bottoms for Guy apparently the guy needs an ass plug at least. You wouldn't understand. You top all the time." Kakashi frowned. "See if you had one of these." Kakashi handed him one of the machines from the wall. "You could ride it all night long."

"Oh." Minato flushed.

"Think about it." Kakashi winked.

Minato didn't have a words. _Should he or should he not._

(BREAK)

So what's next for you? Your heart has been broken by the one you thought you liked the most. Turns out he was sick. He was sleeping with his own father. If you could, you'd judge him hard. You tell him he's a filthy sick son of a bitch, but there's a problem. You two wish to sleep with your father. You're the not the sheep, and it was too late to start acting like one.

So what do you do?

Well you go and you talk to your brother.

Naruto swung open the door of Menma's room. He really needed the cuddle session tonight. He didn't care about anything else. He wanted Menma in his arms right now. He didn't want to think about Sasuke and his father. Those images of Sasuke and his father will hunt Naruto for the rest of his life, although he's sure they'd become mastrubation tools later.

"Menma roll over." Naruto patted his brother.

"Hey Naruto." Menma did as instructed. "I had the shittiest day today."

"Bet you couldn't beat mine." Naruto sighed.

"Neji threw up on my penis." Menma said.

"Oh...Well you win, I guess." Naruto smiled a light smile and he and his brother began to move closer together. It was a process that they didn't have to talk about. It just happen. Hand in hand, chest to chest, groin to groin. It felt so good.

Naruto chuckled into Menma's hair. Menma liked to put his head on Naruto's chest.

"What's so funny." Menma asked.

"Neji threw up on you." Naruto chuckled.

"Shut up asshole." Menma blushed. It was so cute. It was nice.

Naruto felt his lips move and before he could stop them...they'd kissed. Naruto and Menma lip on lip.

"I love you." Naruto said.

"Love you too idiot." Menma kissed him again. Then they snuggled off to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real NaruMinaMen lemon will be much more detailed and thought out XD. This was just a taste.


	7. How to get rid of your sons’ boyfriends?

How to get rid of your sons' boyfriends? Okay so you thought about it? What else can you do? Let's start off with the fact that they have been spending as much time away from you as they can and their excuse it that they're going out with Sasuke and Neji. What was so good about Sasuke and Neji.

Sasuke is a good for nothing slut that you caught kissing your son, and now he wants the other son. What a whore! Besides he doesn't have half the sexappeal and the looks that you have. How can he have Naruto wrapped around his little finger. Besides you were at home looking sexy as fuck. You blond hair, smokin' hot body, and you can support your family and you're a dentist. You could be his father and his sugar daddy? Nah...too far…

Sasuke may have a great ass and a nice face, but he could never be you. If you wanted, you could probably ride Naruto into his mattress and make his teenage cock shoot deep inside of you...oh and you'd know you'd enjoy every second of the rush...the feeling...the pain when you throw you head back, you mouth open, eyes daze and you slam down on your son's cock harder and squeeze...let just say you'll both be satisfied.

Then there's Neji and Menma. They need serious help. Menma needs serious help if he wants to deal with that posh princess cunt. He does nothing but complain, and you know you sound so immature thinking this way, but you can't help it. You're hotter and you know you are. You shouldn't be so envious of Neji but you can't help yourself. Neji just isn't it.

For starters he seems boring and Menma always complains about him, so you would only be doing him a favor by getting rid of him.

**Light BULB!**

After they lose their boyfriends they'd have no choice but to spend a little quality time with dad. That could evolve you sitting in their laps or them fighting to kiss your pink little asshole. Heh! Let's be honest...you want it and you know they have to want it. You are a eleven on a one to ten scale, not that you want to flatter so much.

So it was time to take out the trash: The whore and the cunt...but the question was how?

Hmmm….

So how would Minato get rid of them, besides he had his own relationship, but Guy was becoming a bore and he hadn't seen that much of him? What was going on with Guy? He had these stupid dojo meets and he's been avoiding him. Minato needs to be fucked at least once a week now. He was like a drug addict, but he was missing the drug. So now he's been driven back to his old ways lusting after his own flesh and blood.

He started at Naruto's crotch a little too long with morning, and he purposefully brushed his butt against Menma's crotch this morning. He wanted to stop himself and smack himself on the hand, but the thrill of it the rush. He swore to god that he saw Naruto looking at his firm ass like it was a piece of meat, or maybe he was looking the pancakes.

The dirty thought that Naruto and Menma would eat pancakes and syrup off his ass filled his dirty little mind and he excused himself to the bedroom to handle his ranging hard on properly. Thank god for that vibrator.

"It's unnatural." Minato jumped when he heard Kakashi speak. He had forgotten that he was over Kakashi and Yamato's again. The two dragged him along for a game night they host, well mostly Kakashi hosted.

"What's unnatural?" Minato wondered was he daydreaming aloud again.

"Taking a week away from sex." Kakashi said. "I've been ranting to you about how Yamato thinks if we took five days off our sex might be better."

"It's only five days." Yamato shouted from the kitchen.

"But you haven't read the things I've read." Kakashi complained. "You haven't seen the things I've seen. You haven't had the urges I've had."

"It's only five days. I went a few years without sex." Minato said, but he still wondered how on earth he did that. He was now so sexual, just the slightest touch might turn him into the proper whore.

"You're so frigid, it's adorable." Kakashi said.

"Have you spoke to Guy lately?" Minato was curious as he hadn't spoken to the dojo teacher in some years.

"Nah. I haven't spoken to him really?" Kakashi shrugged. "Why? You haven't been seeing him."

"Not lately. He's been at the tournaments and even when he's back, he's always to busy to hang out and do things, you know." Minato didn't want to sound territorial, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong. He hadn't spoke to the man in question in two days. Who didn't speak to the person they're in a relationship with for two days?

He was making Minato convert back to his old nasty was. He was thinking and he hadn't thinking because he had these thoughts. Still he couldn't help but act on these thoughts.

"Hey?" Minato asked. "So my son asked me a question the other day."

"Which one?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto. He was asking me about relationships and what he should do. He says there's this person he likes, but there's someone else the person likes, but there's also Naruto. So Naruto doesn't know whether to fight for the person or…"

"Well I would advice him to either decide whether he's going to give up, or go after what he truly loves." Kakashi said. "I think the most important thing to do if he decides to fight is get rid of the competition."

"You know I was thinking the same thing." Minato said.

"Yeah the person is kinda an ass for talking forever to pick one, so it's up to him to get rid of the competition or walk away completely." Kakashi said.

"No…" Yamato interjected. "The person just isn't that into Naruto. If he wanted they, they would've taken him. He should leave the jackass not encourage this behavior."

"See talking like that Naruto will never find a lover." Kakashi said.

"Well it'll teach the guy a lesson and only assholes string on love triangles." Yamato and Kakashi began to bicker.

"All good romances are love triangles. Especially when they all three decide to have sex." Kakashi blurted.

Minato decided that Kakashi's advice was vetter. That's the one he wanted to listen to. He wasn't wrong for wanting to get rid of Sasuke and Neji, but the question is how? How will he rid himself of the slut and the frigid genius. Hmmm…

(BREAK)

Minato decided the best plot was learning about the two. First there was Neji. All Minato knew about Neji is that Menma wanted to have sex with him, but Neji wasn't putting out. Also that Neji was a hygga, loved to study, and spent his days doing boring things. So now how was he going to get rid of Neji?

Neji was too perfect. He had to be doing something that Minato could take and run with. So he decided to follow Menma on his coffee date with Neji.

They had been there for an hour and Minato was starting to get bored. He was getting a lot of eye flirts from the blond guy over in the corner, not that Minato cared. He wasn't his focus. The only blond he needed was Naruto.

Neji and Menma couldn't see him from the angle they were sitting at, which was across the shop by the window, Minato sat far back by the bathrooms.

"You waiting for someone." the blond haired man came to join the other blond at the table. He had his best bedroom eyes on, with a nice coy smile that reeked of a smug confident bastard.

"I'm always waiting on someone." Minato responded. Minato didn't know how to flirt and he sure wasn't going to learn at the moment. Still the guy was kinda cute, he had mocha skin with a boyish quality to his face. The boy couldn't have been more than a college student.

"Well I was thinking I'd come talk to you because you know you're pretty, but then I didn't know. I thought you'd hate me..but then I thought what if you liked me. Then I was confused so I stared at you with bedroom eyes like my friend told me to do, but I don't know if it worked...so...yeah." The boy went on and on like a broken wind-up toy and talked like his brain was farting. How unattractive.

"Ummm….what's your name, kid?" Minato asked.

"Omoi." The boy rubbed his platinum blonde hair nervously. He was one step away from biting his nails. Minato felt a little bad for the boy.

"Take a seat." Minato said.

"Cool...umm...could I buy you a coffee or maybe we can go get drinks sometime...I'm uhhh...twenty two." Omoi said. "How old are you. You look a good twenty five or maybe twenty three."

Minato cheeks fizzed a light red. That was so nice. He was in his forties, but it flattered him when people asked for his ID when he buys liquor.

Minato would hate to break the boy's heart, but he was nowhere near the numbers he'd mentioned.

"Uhhh...I'm older than you. Way older."

"Wow your skin is so beautiful." Omoi said. "Oh sorry did I sound like a square...I mean no...I...don't hate me please. I just wanted to tell you that or something like that...oh god what if you never want to talk to me again? Do you think I'm lame? Oh no now you really think I'm lame."

"Calm down." Minato called over the waiter and ordered a caramel cappuccino for himself and got Omoi a decaf of the same thing. "Whip cream to."

"Oh you like whip cream?" Omoi said as the waiter left.

"Yep." Minato had dirty images involving whip cream like letting his sons lick it off of him or sucking it off their hard on's. Just the thought of it made Minato tongue run out of his mouth to lick his dry lips. "Mmmm…"

"So uhh...are you in college?" Omoi asked.

"No. I'm a dentist." Minato looked passed Omoi and to Neji and Menma.

He could see Menma smiling and probably telling Neji about his latest accomplishment in class, but Neji wore a bored expression. Minato, on the other hand, would've blessed poor ol' Menma with the best blow job of his life if he told him about how his science project was the best in the class. If Neji was a real man he'd be on his knees showing his man that he appreciates him.

Minato could see he bored expression on Neji's face and Minato wondered when was the last time Menma fucked him. God the boy obviously needs some dick on his life. He wore that same tired expression.

"What are you looking at?" Omoi asked.

"Nothing." Their drinks came and Minato had forgotten all about the boy in front of him. Omoi began to tell him he was a senior in college and he was majoring in business. Minato couldn't understand how he wanted to be in business if he was so indecisive, but the boy knew his own flaws.

"I bet you wonder how can I solve problems for a company if I'm all over the place?" Omoi smiled. "I think it actually helps me because I think of all the problems and all the solutions."

"Nice." Minato said as he went back to looking at Neji and Menma.

"Why do you keep looking at them?" Omoi asked. "Is like one of them your ex or something…"

"No." Minato said.

"Are you one of their mistresses. I've been thinking about why you could be and it's the only reason that makes sense." Minato wondered what went on his mind. Minato could think of several other reasons he'd be staring at the two.

"No." Minato said. "They seemed interesting is all...I thought I knew one of them, but I don't think so."

"Well I see the one guy with the brown hair all the time. He's always in here with some other guy and I don't know what his name is…" Omoi said.

"When do they usually come in?"

"Fridays."

"Hmmm...really" Minato smiled on the inside.

"Yep...about seven in the evening. They sit in the corner and they seem friendly. He looks way happier than he does now."

"Well...that's interesting." Minato turned to him. "So tell me Omoi about your classes."

"Ah well there's…"

Minato didn't care and he wasn't listening. He just needed to get back out here on Friday.

(BREAK)

Minato walked in the door to see Naruto laid up on the couch with a tight white t-shirt on and shorts that sit low on his nice waist line, giving Minato a nice peek at the V line his boy makes. Delicious.

"Hey dad." Naruto called to his father who was wearing scrubs. Naruto always found the scrubs thing sexy. He would indeed love to bend that over and fuck him, but he kept his mind on the TV and tried not to think about it. He was already busy cuddling with Menma at night and not mention they were kissing on the lips and touching each other intimately. What would his dad think of him?

Minato didn't seem to be the type who would enjoy the idea that his two sons were kissing and touching.

Not to mention Naruto had seen Sasuke and his dad doing unreasonable things together. Things he wished he and his dad could do. He would loved to make his dad pant like Sasuke as he teased him mercilessly.

"You watching a movie?" Minato asked.

"Yeah some vampire fic." Naruto said to his dad.

"Oh...cool." Minato said.

"Dad you wanna watch with me…" Naruto proposed. He really wanted to cuddle with his father right now, but he would ease him into it. It will be fluid, like a dance.

"Sure." Minato blushed lightly. "Let me change."

Naruto licked his lips. Knowing his dad he'd probably go upstairs and put on some sexy little attire, which was only a nice tight shirt and a pair of shorts that made his ass look edible. Naruto would eat Minato like a piece of cake.

Menma had a great ass too, it was kinda like dad's but more firm. God he would spank and dick both of them if he got the chance.

Minato returned with a white T-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts that hugged his beautiful bottom. Naruto patted the couch next to him and Minato took a seat. Next thing Naruto knew Minato was on his chest and Naruto and his were borderline cuddling.

"Hmmmm…" Naruto smelt Minato hair, which reeked of sunshine and conditioner. "Fuckin' hot." Naruto could feels his cock jump with excitement. Damn he hadn't had this since he and Menma cuddled last night.

"Naruto your body is sick." Minato rubbed a hand down Naruto's abs making the blond boy shudder with pleasure. Minato knew what he was doing. Never had he ever been this close to Naruto and damn it was good.

"Dad...I want a kiss." Naruto said.

Minato smirked and gave him a kiss on the lips. Minato lips tasted like vanilla and the kiss depended and the hands started to move over each other's body. "Mmmmm…" Minato groaned as Naruto's hand touched his ass.

"Dad.." Naruto moaned as he crashed his lips back into Minato's. Sin was taking over and Naruto threw Minato on his back and those tight alabaster legs wrapped themselves around Naruto pulling him in. There kiss depended and Naruto couldn't help but grind his cock against Minato in lust and fire.

The burning sensation ran through Naruto's body like blood. The feeling of warmth, invitation. It was divine. Naruto licked Minato plump lips and watched as his father threw his head back.

Naruto could feel his temperature rise as their cocks touched. They were bound by their clothes and that pissed Naruto off to no end.

Minato looked like he was begging Naruto to fuck him, and Naruto wanted to do that for him. Naruto reached for Minato pants.

**Ding Dong.**

"Ahhh…" Minato sighed as Naruto rolled off of him.

"Fuck.." Naruto groaned.

Minato straightened himself up and ran for the door. "Hello." Minato opened it and there was Sasuke. The little cunt always ruined everything.

"I came over to talk to Naruto." Sasuke said. BEhind him there was Sasuke's father Fugaku. Minato had seen him around a couple of times.

"Oh come on in." Minato instructed. They came in and SAsuke went to talk to Naruto.

"So can I get you something?" Minato asked Fugaku. "Tea, wine...water…"

"Uhhhh...I think I'll have some wine." Fugaku said.

"Alright, sure thing." Minato took Fugaku into the kitchen and got him a glass of wine. Minato could see Sasuke talking to Naruto in the living room. It seemed important, but every now and again Sasuke would look over at Minato and his father.

"Can you reach that glass up there." Minato asked Fugaku. Minato was leaned against the counter and was trying to open the wine bottle, so he got Fugaku to get the cups.

The man came behind Minato and pushed up' on him, his crouched against Minato's already twitching asshole. Minato sighed inside his head. He was so horny right now. Fugaku grabbed some wine glasses, but they weren't the right ones.

"IT's the other ones." Minato looked around and he could see Sasuke looking at them. There was a look in his eyes it was jealousy...Minato knew that look. He chuckled on the inside. So Sasuke had a thing for his father.

Well he was going to use the hell out of this. Minato touched his body his Fugaku's crotch.

"Sorry." Minato faked a blush and turn around. Fugaku's body was leaning into his and there mouths were meters away.

"Are these the cups." Fugaku was nervous unsure of himself.

"Yep, Mr. Uchiha." Minato smiled.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke was going to kill them. He could barely tell Naruto about trying to keep the thing he saw a secret because he was too busy staring at his father and Minato flirting. Naruto's dad was obviously flirty, touching him and smiling at him.

Fugaku belonged to Sasuke. Did he forget who swallowed his load yesterday. Who else would go along with his love for using toys and police cop fetish. He liked to be in control and Sasuke enjoyed every second of it. Did he forget who licked his ass yesterday.

Minato kept it going and he could tell he was doing a good job of pissing Sasuke off, but keeping Naruto oblivious to the entire thing. Naruto was a little slower than the rest.

For Minato's final scene he decided to go all out. He spilt a glass of wine of Fugaku pants.

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me get that." Minato grabbed a napkin and began cleaning the pants area around the crotch.

"Maybe we should go so my dad can change pants." Sasuke walked over and tapped Fugaku. "You know you have to get up early tomorrow, dad."

"Ahhh...right." Fugaku said.

"Bye Naruto and remember what we talked about." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Alright." Naruto said back.

Sasuke stormed out the door with Fugaku while Minato smiled on the inside. So now he had two things to use against the two. The slut was in love with his father and the frigid genius had a secret person he went to the cafe with.

"Dad…" Naruto walked up to Minato. "I don't know…what happened but it won't happen again."

"Naruto it was just fun. That's all it was. It was nothing. We can do it again if you'd like. Don't be embarrassed." Minato didn't want to tell Naruto that he wanted to fuck and he was angry that his boyfriend had to walk in.

"What about Guy."

"We just kissed. Father's and their son's kiss." Minato said. "There's nothing the matter with a little kissing Naruto."

Naruto grabbed Minato and pulled him into a kiss. "Well can we go up to your room and cuddle." Naruto was secretly acting like he didn't know what he was doing, but he knew exactly what he was doing. He was going to get Minato to cuddle with him.

"Sure." Minato wanted to do a dance. He and Naruto were going to cuddle.

"I'm going to carry you up the stairs."

"What?" Minato couldn't think because Naruto swept him up bridal style and took him up the stairs. Minato finally got what he wanted from one boy, but now there was one more to go.

(BREAK)

Menma was so hot and bothered as he slept in his head. He was rubbing his hard on against the sheets to create friction and imagined Naruto on top of him fucking him like they were going to die. He couldn't help himself and in the middle of the night when he and Naruto cuddled he would rub his hard on against him until he came.

He needed Naruto right now. He walked into Naruto's room and he wasn't there. Where was he? Was he with Sasuke? Where the hell?

Menma sighed. He was so hot and bothered right now. Neji didn't do shit for him today and he needed something.

Menma sighed and retreated back into his room and pulled out something from the bottom of his drawer. There was Naruto sweaty orange gym shirt. He took a long sniffed and grabbed his cock. Tonight was going to be alone night.

Was it wrong yes...but Naruto wasn't around to fill his need or his hole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gear up girls and boy because after this chapter we're going to the promise land (a land of NaruMina, MenMina, NaruMen, and NaruMenMina.) XD
> 
> (BREAK)


	8. Tell us how does it feel?

Tell us something! Tell us how good it feels that you finally got everything you could've ever wanted? You got what you always craved and you're bursting with joy, like a child at christmas. You want to tell everyone "Hey I finally got what I wanted. It's happening. It's so surreal." Can't you feel the excitement every time you and your father touch. Every Time you wrap your arms around him in the middle of the night, and pull him into your chest and inhale his vanilla scent. You wonder was this how it's supposed to be? Is this right? But you don't care? Who cares about what other people think? They'll never understand.

The problem that you're having the most is that you can't tell anyone. It's a secret. You can't express your joy that you're cuddling with your father or you can't be open in the house, because you have to have a twin brother who lives right down the hall is making this extremely difficult. Especially because he's been asking you where are you coming back to his bed. He wants to cuddle with you too? But now you can't pick one. Your father or your brother? How do you pick one.

You like your father and you've been wanting him for the longest, but now your brother has a special place in your heart, not to mention that you've been jumping from bed to bed. God they're both lovely human beings.

So what do you do? Your brother is young, hot, and vibrant while your father is hot, a better kisser, and cute. God your dad's so cute, especially when he's on his back giving you that look during on your hot makeout session. You want so bad to just shove your cock up his ass, but you hold back...why because are you ready to go there? The answer is yes, but your brother?

You love him to and he also has a hot piece of ass, and while it may not be as good as your fathers the boy has skills.

So the dilemma is father or brother? Brother or father? Who should you choose? Why can't you have both? Why can't you?

"Naruto!" Naruto jumped as Menma rips the shower curtain back letting all the cold air into the shower.

"What the hell Menma? I'm showering-"

Naruto was silenced by a kiss and Menma deepens it, opening his mouth to allow his brother to dive right in. Naruto's right hand around his brother hand, while the other one tangles in his locks. He pushes him back against the wall and Mema's arches his back pushing their dicks againt each other, casuing the other twin to groan at the earth it brings him.

"Shit-" Naruto groaned. "God you're so good."

"I've been missing you in my bed." Menma moaned. "I need a cuddle buddy…" Menma was silenced when Naruto started attacking his neck viciously, leaving behind purple streaks on his lightly tanned skin. "Ehhh…" Menma hand ran down Naruto's slick back as he let out a high pitched moan, his fingers giving his brother's bum a smack.

"You like that?" Naruto smirked. "Fuck…" Naruto sighed as Menma beings to play with his balls and cock. He massages the muscles as it hardens right in his hand. It feels so good and all the words escaped Naruto's mouth. All Naruto could do was grunt, in a low toan, careful not alert his father. The sensation was amazing, and Naruto could feel a slight tingle inside his ass. God Menma was good.

"I"m going to make you cum all over the place." Menma whisperers.

The shower drowns Naruto and Menma's cries of passion as they both play with each other's hardons. Menma threw his head back against the shower wall as Naruto grabbed his right leg, wrapping it around his waist. The black haired twin almost lost his balance a few times, but was so in the heat of the moment he didn't care. The blond tugged on his manhood, while cum shot from his cock. He sighed and went into a light daze and felt quite light headed as he leaned back against the shower wall.

Menma pressed his lips against Naruto's enjoying their fun and reversed their positions. This time Naruto was against the wall and Menma dropped to his knees talking in a whiff of Naruto's moist manhood.

He chuckled lightly and licked his lips. Naruto closed his eyes in anticipation. Slowly but surely Menma opened his mouth and moved closer and closer to Naruto's cock. Naruto got harder and harder and it felt like time had started moving slowly and each and every second was turned into hours upon hours.

The heat from Menma's mouth drove Naruto insane. He couldn't wait.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!** "Naruto you've been in there long enough and I have breakfast down stairs and I made blueberry pancakes." Minato said through the door.

"Okay." Naruto cursed everyone in the world.

Menma looked up at him with worried eyes, and Naruto could stand it. He came right on to his brother's pretty little face. "Uhhh...I'm sor-"

Menma cut him off by licking the cum off of his lips and then giving Naruto a taste of it.

"I like it." Menma kissed Naruto in the mouth.

"Naruto." Naruto jumped when he heard Minato's voice. "Did Menma leave? I can't find him anywhere. If he did I guess there mores breakfast for us, but I don't understand where he could've gone. Did he go to Neji's?" Yes Menma was still dating Neji for some reason that Naruto couldn't understand. Naruto wasn't pining after Sasuke, but that was mostly because Fugaku was in charge of that ass now.

"Uhhh...I haven't seen 'em." Naruto said, and Menma chuckled sucking on his brother's neck.

"Alright." Minato said. "Well do you want me to join you then?"

Naruto eyes widened and Menma looked up at Naruto from sucking on his neck questionably. Naruto quickly flicked the shower off and said "Oh no. I'm coming out and down to breakfast. I'll see you there."

"Are you sure?" Minato asked.

"Dad you're so funny. HA!" Naruto laughed. "I'll be downstairs in a moment."

"Why type of joke was that?" Menma asked.

"Because I was taking so long, so he's saying do I have to come in the shower and get you." Naruto shrugged. "You don't get it."

"I hate jokes." Menma kissed Naruto, Naruto could still taste his sperm on Menma's lips. God damn. "Now I have to sneak out my window and miss breakfast because of you. Luckily I didn't park in front of the house because I came in late last night."

"Oh you were with Neji?"

"I don't like to think about Neji since he threw up on my cock." Menma sighed. "But that's alright though. He still has a special place in my heart."

"I thought you liked-"

"I do like you, but you know we can't do this forever." Menma said. "I want to so bad, but it's not like I can marry my twin brother or go to the movies with you and be out in public...this is temporary and you know it."

"I guess." Naruto said.

"Alright then." Menma got out of the shower, and Naruto followed. They dried each other off, and on cue they opened the door and sprinted towards Naruto's room. Once inside, Menma asked, "Do you have an outfit I can borrow?"

"Yeah. Knock yourself out." They spoke in whispers so Naruto's father would not hear them.

"So no more Sasuke?" Menma seemed interested that his best friend was finally out of the picture.

"I wouldn't say that. I mean our paths are taking us opposite directions." Naruto said as he threw on a pair of underwear. "I have some unopened underwear in the top drawer if you need some."

"Nah. I like going commando." Menma winked at his brother, who gave Menma a lustful gaze.

"That ass." Naruto smiled. Menma shimmied his way over to Naruto and Naruto wrapped his hands around his brother's waist, and took a seat on the bed. Menma sat on his lap, nothing on, his ass still had water dripping from it, and began to grind down onto the blond's cock long and hard.

"Fuck." the blond bucked his hips and licked his brother's hard nipples. He smelt like fresh citrus, with a hint of honey. His skin a bit dry from the bath, made his nipple all the more pleasurable to suck and bite on.

Naruto manhood howled standing up below Menma's bouncing ass. Naruto could see Menma's manhood growing himself. Delicious. Naruto bit down on Menma's nipple, causing a sigh to escape the black haired boy's mouth.

Naruto dick ached a bit from being ejaculated less than five minutes earlier, but if could tell anyone how he felt, he would tell them "he didn't give a fuck," because the pleasure he felt was ten times stronger than anything he could have imagined.

"Naruto." Menma sighed, bouncing, his wet ass leaving a mark on Naruto's underwear.

"Naruto. Breakfast." A knock followed by a voice all too familiar to Naruto. His father.

"Coming." Naruto let out a grunt and came into his underwear, his brother followed suit, by coming all over his brother's stomach.

(BREAK)

Minato sighed. He had fixed breakfast for the both of them and he didn't want it to get cold. What was Naruto doing up there? Maybe he was having some _personal_ teen time. Minato knew when he was a young boy he enjoyed those times. He should control himself and not become such a pushy father. He didn't want to become overbearing. He already got NAruto in the night time, most nights so he should be satisfied with that.

Only he wasn't. He wanted way more than what he was getting.

"Hey dad." Naruto arrived down stairs in a pair of jogging pants and a athletic T. Minato offered his on a smile as the blond set at the table. "Everything looks good." Naruto did that signature smile of his where he closes his eyes in delight, and scratches his head. How could something Minato thought was adorable years ago be something made him want to ride his son's face now.

In a word Minato would describe it as disgusting, but he couldn't help it. "I'm glad you think it's great. Dig in. they ate in silence and Minato found it weird to watch Naruto eat because for the first time he sexulaized everything he did. How he put those sausage links in his mouth, and the way he licked that syrup off his lips. The way he munched on that pancake like it was the best thing ever.

Right now Minato was scooting his ass against the chair in a need to feel something, his cock twitching and his mind focused. He could barely concentrate on eating because he was so invested in what Naruto was doing.

This was weird.

The feelings became clear to Minato and he closed his eyes, his mind in deep thought, wishing that on that plate was Minato's ass and Naruto would just go to town like that on it. He reached down to grab a hold of his-

"Dad. Are you okay?" Minato popped up, at the mention of his name. Naruto tilted his head to the side, in concern.

"I'm fine." Minato smiled. "I was just a little under the weather and I'm kinda tired."

"You slept like a baby last night." Naruto reminded him, since he was laying in the bed right next to Naruto.

"I did? You say?" Minato sighed. "I'm just in a mood is all Naruto is all. I'm just tired and I have to go into work and I don't really feel like going, honestly. I mean going into work is like a shit festival."

"I see." Naruto said. "I can take off from school and come with you if you liked." Naruto winked at Minato making his cheeks flush. "I can check out your office space and make sure everything is adequate."

Why the hell was he doing this to him? Minato cheeks were on fire. "No. It's fine. Go to school take a load off. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I have so much to get done today. So many appointments. I would not have time to do anything." Minato smiled.

"Alright. Well I guess I'll head off to school." Naruto walked over and pecked his dad on the forehead. "Goodbye." and then the most sensational thing happened, he grabbed Minato's manhood, and began teasing it. Then he laid one long kiss on his lips. "You're so hot when you're watching me mouth open like the little slut you are." He whispered, and with a smile he walked away.

As soon as he heard the door close Minato put his hands down his pants thinking about every word he said. "I'm a little slut." Minato sighed out loud, his manhood arching from being so hard. "Fuck."

(BREAK)

Menma would be better off not speaking to a single soul today at school. All he wanted to do was find Naruto and they could sixty nine in the back seat of his car. Still he made it through the day being normal, from holding a conversation with his teacher about calculus and talking to Neji, which he was currently doing. And Neji was grinding his nerves.

"I can't possibly think of anything to say, but sorry." Neji sighed. "It was a reflex. I've never done anything like that before, you know."

"It's fine." Menma said, but really it wasn't. What type of boyfriend couldn't even give an adequate blowjob. Menma wasn't asking him to be good, but to at least get the job done. That's why if he ever was in a relationship with a bottom it would be someone like his father, who Menma could not get out of his head from that time he was in the shower fingering himself. Dirty, filthy, and most of sexy.

"You really think it's fine?" Neji could probably tell Menma was in a mood. He had been short with him all day and through text message. "I was thinking maybe we could try again."

"I want to leave you." Menma wanted to say, but eh didn't have the heart to leave Neji like this, so he said, "Fine, but there will be a garbage can near so if you have to throw up, you can do it in there."

"Alright and I want to try um...anal." Neji whispered in a tone, only Menma can hear. "I want to see what it feels like to have more than the fingers, you know."

"A real penis?" Menma said. "I don't know you might throw up."

"No I won't. I think I can excel at such a task. I mean how hard can it be, no pun intended." Neji smiled. "Would you fuck me?"

"Of course." Menma said. "Only if I can spank you?"

"What?" Neji asked. "You want to what?"

"I like it. I wanna see if you can give me something, if I'm giving you something." Menma smiled.

"Fine, but we'll have a safe word and if you break conduct I'll never let you touch me again." Neji walked off. "This weekend, five o'clock at the Golden Leaf hotel. I'll book the rooms you bring something."

Menma laughed. Only Neji schedules sex.

(BREAK)

There was something going through Menma's mind all day, and that was how could he? How could he sleep with his own son like that? Did anyone besides him and Naruto know? Was menma suspicious? These thoughts were driving Menma up the wall, and he could only express them to himself. He was scared. What they did, or better what he did people would frown upon of course.

_Kushina would kill me._

He took a deep breath as he sat at his desk. He should just put this behind him. Naruto liked it. He liked it. All the parties involved like it. Who cares what other people thought about it? They didn't know a damn thing.

"RING" Minato's phone rung pulling him out of a daze. "Hello."

"Hey Minato." The voice on the end belonged to guy. Minato hadn't seen him in a while. "I wanted to talk over dinner sometime about me and you and our relationship."

"Right." Minato had forgot he was still technically in a relationship. He actually enjoyed Guy's company, even though he could wear on the nerves a bit. The sex was pretty good and he was very attentive. Also he could eat ass like champ. "What about tomorrow night around seven at that diner you love so much?"

"Yeah. That'll be cool and do us well." Guy said. "Alright. See you then."

"See ya." Minato smiled as he hung up the phone. Then it clicked. He knew what he had to do about Naruto.

(BREAK)

Naruto and Sasuke were at work together and things seemed pretty awkward between the two. Naruto barely spoke and Sasuke, could not even look at them. Well things should be pretty awkward considering Naruto saw Sasuke getting fucked by his father, and actively enjoying it.

Once it was time to close the store, Sasuke walked up to Naruto and began to speak to him.

"So I know you said my secret is safe with you, but is it really?"

"Yes. Of course." Naruto sighed. Sasuke was feeling in a weird state. The fact that this idiot could blow his chances of ever being with his father again was pissing him off. In fact. It was making him angry.

"I want you tell me a secret that if anyone found out you'd be embarrassed about." Sasuke said.

"No." Naruto said. "I don't have anything…"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his length. "It's the only way to make this even." Naruto howled as Sasuke squeezed. The look on Naruto's face was somewhere between turned on and in pain.

"Fine." Naruto said. "I know a way we can make this even." Naruto smiled. "You let me fuck you."

"Is there an or coming?" Sasuke questioned in a monotonous voice.

"I don't know what else you have to offer me but that ass Sasuke. Sasuke you thought your dad was rough with you. I'd take you into that fitting room and ruin your entire life, then make get on the ground and kiss my feet. And when you leave here today, you'll think about it all the time and realize I'm a fucking slut. And you'll want more."

"I'm thinking you'll cum in the first two minutes and I'll have to get myself off…." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine if that'll make you shut up. We'll fuck. But I get to say when and where."

"You have no legs to stand on, yet you're so dominate." Naruto smiled. "It's so hot. I'm going to tear that ass up."

"I bet you ten dollars you'll cum first." Sasuke smiled, packing up. "I'll contact you regarding a date and time. Be there or stay thinking about it in your wet dreams."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the new chapter, kinda short but not really because it's longer than other chapters, but shorter than the previous ones. Anyways. This is the new chapter and I have you guys some smutty stuff here. No full blown lemons yet...though. I'll reply to all the reviews soon :) Thank you for reading and as always review, fav, or follow for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! ;)


End file.
